SmutTweets and other Dopamines
by Dispatch22705
Summary: This is just a collection of my smut-tweets and any other sort of drabbles I feel the need to post here. There is no thread between these one shots, except that they are B&B and rated M. When the going gets tough, the tough get smutty, right?
1. Sunday Sex

**Well, hello! First of all, welcome to something new I am trying over here at FF. If you are following me on Twitter, then you know that we've sort of dubbed Fridays as "SmuttyFridays" and I try to post a little smut-tweet each week. But what has happened is that they keep getting longer and longer for some reason. Hmmm….oh well, what can you do? I don't want anybody else; when I think about Booth...I tweet myself. Haha.**

**Anyways, I had been thinking about maybe creating a 'story' here where I would post completed smut-tweets, so that they could be read in more than 140 character increments, if you know what I mean! As I posted my smut tweet for yesterday, when it was completed, I found out that it was uber-awesome BONES pal Choebe's birthday, and well…that just calls for another round of smut-tweeting! Choebe is a great pal, and she knows that when the going gets tough, the tough get smutty!**

**So I asked if she had a request, and she said fluffy and smutty and something involving Brennan in Booth's white dress shirt, and him in just boxers. Well, I hope this satisfies! As I was writing it, it became clear that once I got our fave B&B into the bathroom, that it was going to be a nice long one shot, and it wasn't a good idea to try to fit the whole thing onto twitter. So here, it is, Choebe, your birthday smut from me. Hope you enjoy!**

**-b&b-**

Sunday Sex.

When they'd first gotten together, and he'd first said the phrase, _and_ mentioned that it was one of his favorite types of sex, Brennan had rolled her eyes. "It doesn't make sense that days of the week can have types of sex, Booth."

But he'd just smiled, satisfied and sure, as he'd traced his fingertips all along her bare back. "You'll see when we have some, Bones." And when Sunday morning came around, he'd kept her in bed all day, lazily making her come over and over.

"Mmmmmm…" she'd sighed toward the end of the day after a particularly sweet orgasm from his particularly sweet mouth. "You have proved yourself true, Booth."

He'd laughed against her thigh and kissed her belly as he moved up her body, resting his elbows on either side of her shoulders. A lazy smile crossed over her lips as she lolled her neck on her pillow, her hair splayed out over the everyday white cotton. She _lolled_. In _bed_. On a _Sunday afternoon_.

The reality had surprised her, but she hadn't complained. Not one bit. He'd kissed her lightly and gently wrapped her legs around his waist before rolling them both to their sides as he began a smooth thrusting in-and-out motion.

And Sunday after Sunday turned into week after week, then month after month, and then a year, and then another year.

On this particular Sunday, Brennan stretched comfortably in their bed, arching her back against the perfect mattress. She looked around the room, noticing she was alone. She'd dozed a bit after some early morning sex and cuddling with Booth, but it took her a minute to register the sound of the shower from the bathroom. In actuality, he'd shut the shower off, and it was the ensuing silence that caught her hearing.

A sly grin slipped over her lips as she slid from the still warm sheets. There was a slight chill to the air, and she looked around for something to cover up in before spotting Booth's quickly discarded white dress shirt from the night before hung haphazardly from the end of their bed. They'd both stripped quickly as soon as they'd gotten home from their night out to dinner with Hodgins and Angela. As Brennan pulled on the shirt, buttoning it mostly all the way up, she felt a warmth emanate from the inside out. When she'd been in college, she would see people on double dates and wonder at the possibility of having a boyfriend and mutual friends who were also in romantic relationships. Her partnership with Booth had put an end to the boyfriend part, until he'd become her…well, whatever they were to one another. They didn't use titles very often. Not here, where it was just the two of them.

Brennan could see the door to the bathroom was open, and she walked toward it, feeling the bottom hem of his shirt against her upper thighs. She still felt a tiny thrill in wearing his shirt with nothing underneath, partly because it made her feel as if he was only hers, and also partly because of the look in his eyes that let her know he was thinking the same thing.

Sure enough, when she leaned in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes met hers in the mirror, and he smiled, letting his gaze follow her reflection from the top of her tousled hair down to her painted toenails. He met her eyes again and grinned. "Morning, baby."

Rather than be annoyed at that nickname, she sidled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was slightly damp from his shower, dressed only in a snug pair of midnight blue cotton boxers. They molded to his thighs and buttocks and to the snug fit of his penis. He smelled clean and kind, and when she looked around his shoulder, she saw he'd pulled out his shaving kit.

"You're shaving?" she asked, surprised. "On a Sunday?" A frown furrowed her brow and she rested her cheek on his arm. "Are we going somewhere today? I thought we were staying in."

Booth patted her thigh beside him and leaned forward, moistening a face towel to begin. "We aren't going anywhere except back to bed. And I'm shaving because…" his eyes met hers again over the white towel he'd chosen to use on his face. "Because the last time we did this…"

With a purposeful gaze, he looked her over once again from head to toe, and Brennan felt the memory of whisker burn all up and down her body. "I see," she nodded, hoping the warmth she felt wasn't manifesting in a blush. "Then I say…continue."

Booth chuckled, and she felt the movement beneath her hands against his stomach.

"I'm going to watch, though," Brennan insisted, and Booth lifted one eyebrow.

"Okay, Bones." He shrugged a shoulder. "If you insist. It's not that interesting."

"I disagree," Brennan argued and watched him prepare the shaving cream and his straight razor. "I always find you interesting."

He paused, and she saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, as if he _still _couldn't quite believe his luck. Then he smiled to himself and got to work.

And as he began his process, she was struck once again at how inherently _male_ he was. Long, lean muscles, narrow hips, large hands, dark eyes…

Brennan couldn't help but trace her fingers along his back and spine as he began to lather up his cheeks and chin.

"Whoa," his hips rocked forward a bit. "Oookay…uh," Booth let out a nervous chuckle. "Razor in my hand here, Bones."

She just smiled against his back and shoulder. "You can handle it. Weren't you trained to stay focused?" As she asked, she slipped her fingers around his waist to tease his stomach.

He groaned and closed his eyes for just an instant. "Nothing in my life ever could have trained me for you, Bones."

She knew it was a compliment because his voice was low and soft in the way it was when he wanted her to know something he considered very important. They smiled at one another, once again struck by the idea that this…thing between them…it was actually working. They were actually living together, and for the most part…it worked. Brennan knew that for all of her accomplishments, learning to live with Booth was one of her biggest challenges. After so many years of living alone, every once in awhile, her spine still stiffened when she heard his footsteps down the hall or rolled over in the morning to feel him there. And sometimes, she grew more annoyed with him, in ways she had never really considered. But also, she was finding that she liked it. She liked living with him. Booth had long intrigued her, and a part of her had feared that living with him would mean she had nothing new to learn. But he still had little quirks she'd never known about. Things like sorting his change by president or that he liked to cook breakfast foods for dinner. And that he used a straight razor…like this…

The scent of his shaving cream was heavy in the air, and it turned her on. Normally, she only caught a faint whiff of it along the crisp neckline of his shirt, when she kissed his cheek and helped him straighten his tie. But here, in the warm steam leftover from his shower and with their shared body heat, he smelled amazingly sexy. Her nipples pebbled under his shirt and she gasped slightly, unable to prevent her hips from rocking forward against his hard ass as her fingers began to caress his stomach and chest.

He was so hard, all over, and she knew he was trying to concentrate. She met his gaze in the mirror again and watched as he pulled the sharp straight razor across one cheek. The scraping sound was primal and close and represented everything that was dangerous about him. Her nostrils flared at the sight, combined with the scent and feel of him beneath her hands. She could see him growing aroused at her touch as well, and it was impossible for her to stop herself from placing soft kisses against his back and shoulders.

"Bones…" he grunted out a soft groan. "You're killing me here. Can't you wait just two minutes?"

Her response was to skim her fingertips down below his belly button and toy with the edge of his boxers. "No, I can't. And it doesn't look like you can either…"

This time he grunted out a soft groan combined with a laugh, and she knew she'd won. Smiling to herself, she tightened her arms around his waist. "Concentrate," she purred in his ear as she began to caress him through his boxers.

His jaw stiffened and his hand clenched at his side before he widened his stance a bit and leaned forward, keeping his eyes on his work.

Brennan grew more and more aroused by his complete competence. In his eyes she saw nothing but absolute control. "Impressive," she murmured and then was surprised by the slight twitch in his penis at the sound of her voice. A satisfied smile curved up her lips, and she measured the way the waistband of his boxers was pulling away from his body, his cock so hard it pulled his boxers away from his skin. Gently lowering the waistband, she allowed his penis to rest against his belly before placing his boxers back in place, the head of him protruding over the top. With one hand, she cupped his cotton covered testicles, and with the other hand, she traced soft patterns on the bare and rosy tip of his penis.

"Fuck, Bones…" Booth hissed and his hips, back, and shoulders shuddered. He set his palms on the counter for an instant, rocking into her hands a few times before steeling his shoulders and widening his stance, using his shaving cream along his neck line.

Except for her hands, Brennan stood completely still, her eyes pinned on Booth's reflection in the mirror. His bare chest was muscled and strong. His stomach muscles were defined and dark against the pale skin of her arms wrapped around him. His hips were narrow, his thighs set. She rested her cheek against one of his shoulders and watched him carefully swipe away at the shaving cream he'd applied. Willing her body to stop trembling, she clenched her muscles, knowing that even one rock of her hips might cause his hand to slip. It was dangerous. It was intimate. It was hot.

"You are incredible, Booth," she couldn't help but murmur when he wiped his razor clean and applied more cream to the soft skin above his upper lip.

He didn't acknowledge her, and she knew he was concentrating on holding it together. Still she continued her light touches between his legs, and she felt his stomach muscles contract when a drop of fluid pearled at his tip. Brennan used a light fingertip to spread it around, and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes once and inhaling deeply through his nose before he opened his eyes and began to work again.

Brennan felt her own arousal, so heavy she could feel it against her thighs, and she wondered if Booth's shirt was getting wet. That turned her on even more, and she began to rub her thighs together, if only to stem some of her desperation. The mirror expanded her arousal exponentially, the sight of her hands on his body was something she'd never seen before, not like this.

Then before she knew it, he was bending over the sink, running water into his hands before splashing it onto his face. His back muscles flexed and in the span of the next instant, he'd tossed his towel to the side and whirled around.

Brennan gasped and almost came from the look in his eyes. "Booth…" escaped her lips in a gasp. Where she'd thought she'd held the upper hand while he shaved, she now saw that he'd just been biding his time. His barely leashed control had been _un_leashed, and now she had nowhere to go.

She had nowhere to go except for forward, and she practically lunged at him, desperate to run her lips over his cleanly shaven cheeks and chin. But he was too fast for her, and he grabbed her, turning her body so her back was to him, and she was now facing her own reflection in their bathroom mirror, his dark and hard body looming behind hers. She could see her nipples pointed straight ahead, poking at the crisp cotton of his shirt. His hands were pinned to her hips, and his erection pressed against her ass, her bare skin tingling underneath his shirt. He buried his face in her neck, and she felt his cheeks and smelled his aftershave and trembled under his touch.

"Are you wet?" he growled, pressing just a fraction harder with his fingertips on her hips.

"Yes," her head lolled back against his shoulder. "Oh, yes."

"Good…" was all he said as he began to rub his hands up and down the outsides of her thighs. The pressure caused the ache between her legs to intensify and she groaned, rubbing her bottom against his front. He nipped at her shirt covered shoulder before pulling back a bit. "Do you have one of those hair tie things?'

Brennan opened eyes she didn't even realize she'd closed. Over near her sink, she noticed a small elastic band, and she reached for it, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

He nodded and began to nuzzle the skin under her ear. "Pull your hair up," he murmured, and she was quick to act, pulling her hair up into a messy knot on top of her head. "Yeah," he kissed against her bare neck. "Just like that. I want to see you and kiss you here."

"Oh, Booth…" Brennan stared at their reflection, slightly amazed that after all the time they'd been together, he still managed to excite her so damn much. Then again, they'd never done it like this.

She knew what it felt like to have Booth kiss her all over, but seeing him devour her neck took the experience to a higher level. He was behind her, and around her, but seeing him in front of her too made her core literally ache to be filled by him. A thrill jolted through her limbs when the back of his shirt rode up a bit, allowing his erection to brush against her bare skin. "Booth…please, more. I want you inside of me. _Now_."

He wasn't in the mood to tease any longer either, and he wrapped one arm around her waist as he used his other hand to peel his boxers down to snug against his thighs. She felt his penis spring free against her ass, and she ground back against him, desperate cooing sounds emanating from her lips. "Now, Booth…please," she gasped. It crossed her mind that she could turn and take matters and him into her own hands, but there was something elementally desirous in watching it all unfold.

Her fingers went to the top buttons of his shirt, but he stopped her with a hand on her wrists.

"No," he commanded in his low, sure way. "Leave it on. I want to see you like this."

Brennan felt her breasts tighten immeasurably harder, her nipples scraping gently against the shirt. Booth noticed and rubbed her with his thumb and index finger. Soft pinches and rubs designed to soothe and arouse. "Yes…mmmm…yes, Booth…" she cried out, forcing her eyes to stay open.

But she was so entranced by his touch on her breasts that she was shocked when the head of his cock came to rest gently against the opening of her core. Brennan shoved her hips back, taking him in, and Booth moved forward, crowding her from behind as he entered her slowly. This position and angle didn't allow for very deep thrusts, but they were both so primed that the connection was still enough to make them groan in unison, clenching onto one another for support.

Brennan met Booth's gaze in the mirror across from them and didn't look away when he gently pulled her earlobe between his lips and tugged. The action caused a simultaneous tug of her internal muscles against his sliding penis, and she rolled her hips in reaction. Oh, this was going to be _good_. Watching Booth loving her and feeling it at the same time was the best erotica imaginable. His hands settled on her upper thighs as he rocked forward and back, never leaving his feet, just sliding in and out of her in smooth strokes. Brennan relied on his strength as she leaned back against his chest, reaching back to rub his hips and buttocks in her hands before letting her hands squeeze and press against her breasts to alleviate her intense arousal.

Booth groaned at that image and pressed his face to her shoulder. "Fuck, Bones…you make me so hot. I can't think, I can't do anything but just…"

His teeth sank into the skin of her neck before his tongue and lips gently soothed the mark.

"Oh, Booth!" she cried out, craning her neck back to grab at his lips with hers. Desperately, she moaned into his mouth as his movements between her legs became slightly less rhythmed and more erratic. Her own hips rocked back in time to the smooth slide of his tongue in her mouth. When she gasped for air and pulled back, he placed sucking kisses along the skin of her throat.

"Enough," Brennan pled. "Fuck me, Booth. Make me come. I need to come. Please…"

"Okay," he nodded, letting his hands rest against her thighs again. Very lightly, he ran an index finger around her clit. Once. Twice. Then once more, just to tease her a bit.

Brennan rested her hands on his forearms and her nails bit into his skin there, her blood nearly bursting from her veins in an attempt to release all the pressure she was feeling. "Now."

"Okay," he repeated in a growl and then gently unbuttoned the bottom two buttons of his shirt, pulling back the material with his hands until her upper body was clothed in his white dress shirt, but her lower body was bare to him from the waist down. With the curtain of his shirt pulled back, they both could clearly see the way his penis slid in and out of her welcoming body, and Brennan shuddered. Booth let out the deepest and darkest moan Brennan had ever heard. Without looking, she knew he was watching their joining just as she was. His hands were on her hips, his shirt bunched up under his palms. Brennan twined her fingers in his, feeling the calloused skin of his fingertips in contrast to the white cotton there.

And then they watched.

They watched as his dark length disappeared deep into her pink flesh. Over and over. Mesmerizing. Intoxicating. Intimate. Desperate. Comforting. Special. New. Safe. Welcoming. Sliding. Clenching. Gasping. Inhaling. Coming.

Coming.

Coming…

"Oh, Bones…look up, please, Bones. Please look up." Booth called out her name as she clenched around him. Brennan's eyes widened and she looked up to see him staring at her face. She could see what he saw when she came, and she gasped, her eyes wide, her lips parted.

Her cheeks were flushed, her neck pink, his shirt draped over her skin. But her eyes…they were blue and bright and she knew she was seeing what he got to see normally. It tipped her over into one of the most satisfying orgasms she'd ever experienced. And then she was literally tipping over as the force of her climax caused her to pitch forward, grabbing at anything she could. Her hands clasped the sink as she bent over, pulling in deep breath after deep breath. The new angle caused Booth to slide in even further, and he groaned. She felt him harden further and spread her legs, hanging on and watching in the mirror as he clenched her hips in his hands and began to pile drive into her from behind. His neck was corded, his eyes black flame, his chest heaving, his hips rocking into her.

And she saw all of it as she felt all of it.

"Bones," he gasped. 'I'm coming. Here I come, Bones. I…I…oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…I…oh, Bones. I…Bones!" he cried out, his neck twisting to the side as he emptied inside of her.

He murmured praise to her as his thrusts began to gentle, and then he swore as his softened penis slipped from her soaking body. "Son of a bitch, Bones" he panted, gently collapsing against her before rolling to his side, leaning back against the sink and pulling her close.

Brennan wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "That was amazing, Booth. You are so incredible."

He huffed out a breath and rubbed his hands over her body, the shirt now loose against her skin from where he'd unbuttoned it. He had enough room to roam his palms up and down her back and she sighed, placing soft and thankful kisses against his chest.

Somehow they managed to stumble their way back to their bed. Brennan continued to press light kisses against his body as she pulled the white sheet over their bodies, cocooning them in a pure and lazy hideaway.

"Bones…" her name was breathed in on an inhale, and a smile crossed his lips on the exhale. And Brennan smiled in return, kissing the oh, so smooth line of his jaw.

"Mmmm…you missed a spot," she commented when her lips hit a tiny patch of rough stubble.

"Ah," he swallowed. "Damn it." But she heard the smile in his voice as she continued to soothe him with light kisses. "I was kind of distracted though, so…"

Brennan chuckled and began to kiss down his chest. It was _his_ turn to benefit from some Sunday Sex.

"Bones," he laughed in disbelief, his hand automatically coming to rest in her hair. He gently tugged at her haphazard ponytail until her hair spilled out, soft and long, all over his chest and belly. He grunted his approval of his own work, even as she began to lick softly at his nipples. His hips rocked up automatically, but he chuckled again, his voice hoarse and darkly laced with tired arousal. "Not that I don't appreciate this, but…there's just no way I can come again, baby. That last time…wow…"

His palm cupped the back of her neck as she kissed her way back up to his lips, lightly rubbing his tongue with hers. "Well…" she murmured, straddling his waist with her thighs. "Why don't we just see what happens. It is Sunday, after all…"

With that, she sucked lightly at the skin underneath his ear, slipping her still warm and wet flesh over his penis. "We have all day…"

Booth laughed and rested one arm on the pillow above his head while his other hand traced lazy patterns on her bare back. "Okay…okay…"

Brennan smiled against his skin and arched back into his touch. Sunday Sex was _definitely_ one of her favorite kinds.

**~~b&b~~**

**-the end…of this story, but just a small page in the book of their lives!—**

**Be sure to send Choebe a special Happy Birthday greeting, if you haven't already! **

**Oh, and remember…I'm spoiler free, so please don't talk spoilers in the reviews **

**(if you are so inclined to leave one, that is!)**

**A couple of you have asked about some of the other on-going stories I have in the works, and I promise, I am still working on them and thinking them through. Right now, the plan is that once we know when the season six premiere is, that I'll plan another 24 hour marathon right before that to get us all in the mood! **


	2. Say My Name

**Sorry in advance for sort of the 'mega-posting' in the next couple of hours, but I want to update this story thread or whatever it's called with all of the Smut-tweets I already have in existence. So, you may receive a few story alerts, but if you have followed me on Twitter from the beginning, nothing will necessarily be new. Hope that makes sense. :)**

~~b&b~~

Booth thought maybe he should pinch himself, just to make sure this was real. After all, he'd had plenty of dreams that involved his beautiful partner over him. He'd wake up with his palms open and lifted, ready and desperate to touch her soft breasts, cup her curvy hips, or rub against her sleek thighs. But this WAS real. His eyes were open, and when he took a risk and blinked a couple of times, he realized it really, really was real.

She'd really smiled at him when she opened her door to his knock.

He'd really been so stunned by the everyday gesture that he'd been unable to stop himself from placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her softly.

And she'd really gasped before twining her hands in his hair and keeping him just where she wanted him. Well, hell, it was right where he'd wanted to be too.

And she'd really pulled him into her apartment, wrapping around him.

His reason for coming in the first place (and how long had it been since he'd been making up reasons anyways?) had quickly left his mind as his only thoughts centered on her and how to keep this going.

When she'd opened her bedroom door and pushed him through, quickly working to remove her own clothes, he'd thought to complain, but the no-compromising look in her eyes had pushed him into action and soon he'd been yanking off clothes as fast as possible, hopping awkwardly toward the bed to pull off one sock as he tossed his t-shirt in the direction of her bedside table.

They'd fallen to the mattress together, limbs tangled, lips pressed together, naked skin on naked skin. He'd shivered in her arms. Damn it was good to feel a woman again. And not just any woman, he'd known. This woman. His woman.

And now her beautiful body was in his hands, over his body, sinking down on him. A strangled gasp left his lips. "Temperance," he choked out and felt her tense up.

"Don't…" she left small biting nips at his jawline. "Don't call me that."

Booth felt her internal muscles clench around him and knew she was close to coming. The knowledge and desperation in her voice actually stemmed the tide of his impending release. He knew it was cocky, but he couldn't help the smile that curved up one side of his mouth, even as he slid one thumb against her inner thigh.

He began to use his thumb on her trigger and she began to pant. _Hell yes_, he thought.

"Damn it, Booth," she panted in his ear, the most beautiful sound he'd heard in a long time. "Say it."

He chuckled and pressed his thumb harder, moving his hips from below as she trembled above him. "You are so sexy…_Dr. Brennan_."

She grunted her annoyance while at the same time grinding her body on his in pleasure. And he couldn't help but laugh at her, just a bit.

But then she clenched her thighs on his and began to rock, leaning back to meet his eyes. His own eyes widened at the desperation in her gaze. "Please," she begged. "Please…"

Booth swallowed hard. She needed him and only what he could give. He grew serious immediately and leaned up to rest his weight on one elbow. This cradled her body against his and allowed him to lean in and press his lips right next to his ear.

"I know what you need," he murmured, letting his thumb rub in gentle circles. "You need to know that I'm completely yours. And I am, baby. I'm yours."

She gasped, her breasts tightening against his hard chest. But he wasn't finished.

"But you're mine also," Booth continued, leaving little nips and whispered kisses against her neck and throat. "And there's something else that's mine too…"

Brennan began to pant, knowing he was close to giving her what she wanted. It thrilled him that she was so completely aware that this was happening between THEM. Not just sex…but sex _together_. Finally. They'd waited long enough. He'd waited long enough, and she was currently desperate for him to put an end to that wait. So he began to move thumb in the opposite direction, the change in course making her incoherent with need. "Booth, please," she whimpered.

"Ready, baby?" he asked, laying on his back. She fell forward, resting her elbows on either side of his shoulders. With his free hand, he smoothed her hair away from her face until she was looking him in the eye. With a soft turn of his jaw, he smiled. "Bones."

She forced her eyes to remain open and locked with his, even as she convulsed all around him, the sound of his name for her exactly what she'd needed to push her over the edge. They'd both known it. "Bones," he repeated over and over as his hips rocked upward, the release he'd stemmed now rushing through him in full force.

Brennan once again clamped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, swallowing his name for her as she welcomed his release into her body.

With a gasp, she pulled back to breathe and collapsed onto him. Booth managed to rub her back gently and inhale as deeply as he could. "Bones…my Bones."

She sighed in his arms, "You're mine too." And with that, she pressed soft kisses against his chest until they fell asleep.

~~b&b~~


	3. In Agreement

**This is a short little drabble...my first smut-tweet ever, if I am correct. Good times! **

His hand curved up her thigh & the feel of her pale skin made him need more. So he took more, sliding his bare chest over hers.

And, as he kissed her, sliding inside the cradle of her warm welcome, only three words rang true.

"Made for me," he gasped.

...She'd never felt anything like it. Her love for him made her hotter, softer, and his love for her made her feel…just more.

And as she wrapped her legs around his waist, only two words rang out from the truth of her heart.

"I concur."

-b&b-


	4. Body Language

**This one is a little longer, and a bit more emotional.**

**-b&b-**

Brennan felt her blood pressure rise as she stood outside his apartment. She was mad. She knew enough about her emotions to recognize it. But she was unable to smoothly rationalize away from her anger. Nor was she able to completely understand why.

Was it rational? No. Her mind recognized it. But all her body knew was that she was angry.

Angry at Booth. She pounded on his door. "Booth!"

Her anger only rose when she had to knock AGAIN. This time she used her entire hand. "BOOTH!" She could hear music inside but then it shut off quickly. Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung wide open in front of her.

Her anger boiled over as she stepped over the door-line, but then froze as she took in his appearance. Bare from the waist up and the knees down. Stomach muscles working, arm muscles shining with sweat. Behind him stood his punching back, slightly swaying from whatever pain he was inflicting on it. This, she was still able to consciously realize, is why it's never a good idea to allow emotions. Her anger opened the door to stunned lust, just as quickly as he'd opened the door to her.

"Bones?" he was asking, and she could hear the concern in his voice. That damn concern he had for her _all the damn time_. She was sick of it.

But still, she couldn't quite make her own body obey her mind. Her eyes tracked one drop of sweat from his shoulder, past his pectorals and down through the grooves of his abs. Did she just lick her lips? Yes, she had to admit to herself. She had done so indeed.

"Okay, Bones," she heard him say, soothing and low in his throat. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She was mesmerized by the image of his boxing gloves tossed to the floor near his couch.

Even now, she could see the way he was flexing his fingers. She wanted those fingers. Those hands. That roughness of his personality.

Such a contrast to the tone of his voice. Roughened palms, soft words… "Whatever you're thinking, Bones," he was encouraging. "Just say it."

When he physically stepped closer to her,her eyes shot to his gaze was soft & she saw the moment he realized what she was thinking.

"Oh," he swallowed, and looked behind him quickly, as if making sure he was really the one she was looking at.

She watched his neck muscles work, and her lips tingled to taste him there. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and tried to make his hands rest at his sides, but she could see the quick clench of his stomach muscles, indicating he was tuned in.

"Why did you come here, Bones?" he finally asked, and she blinked, remembering.

"I was angry with you. You didn't come in to work today."

Booth's brow furrowed. "I left a message with my secretary to call your office."

"Your secretary." Brennan repeated, hearing her voice rise in pitch. "Why didn't you just call me yourself?"

He shrugged, running a quick hand over his stomach. "It was just a headache. I didn't want to bother you."

"Just a headache." She knew she was repeating him again, but her mind was re-tracking, moving back to rational conversation. Except…

Brennan felt her shoulders tighten as her mind clicked. "You think I don't care about you."

"What?" he scoffed, but his dark eyes were wary.

"You think I don't care about you as much as you care about me," she realized.

There was no challenge in her voice, only her awareness of the conclusion.

But Booth's shoulders straightened and his jaw jutted out. "No, I… that's not…"

Her eyes met his in surprise. "Tell me the truth, Booth."

His hands fisted again and he wiped his forehead with his forearm. "Okay, I don't think anyone cares for me as much as I care for them."

There was silence as they stared at one another.

...

...

They weighed one another's words and reactions.

...

Finally, Booth inhaled through his nose, his chest expanding slightly. "Why are you here, Bones?"

The question rocked her, and she flinched before turning away.

Behind her was Booth, and in front of her was an open door. She took a step forward and paused.

She closed the door and leaned back against it, facing Booth now. "I'm here because I care about you. And I want to prove it to you."

His non-response was the encouragement she needed. He didn't wave her off or sputter about partnerships. Instead, he just waited.

She stepped closer to him & touched his chest, feeling his body tense under her fingertips.

He was so warm and so firm, along his stomach and chest and arms.

But the skin under his ear was soft against her lips when she kissed him, and the groan from his lips was low and dark. She took his strong hand in hers and led him to the couch, blushing slightly as she straddled him there.

"Does your head still hurt?" she murmured, lightly smoothing her fingers against his hair and forehead.

"No," he rasped, closing his eyes against her tenderness.

"I'm glad," she admitted, kissing his temple softly before tracing her lips against his cheek and jaw line. "I don't want you to hurt."

With that, his hands rested lightly on her back. She kissed over his shoulders and chest, sliding her hands over his stomach and sides.

"I care about you," she repeated. He sighed and then moved to lie flat on his back, keeping her on top of him.

"Show me." His voice was barely on the edge between desperation and disbelief. "Please."

And she did.

**-b&b-**


	5. Ladies Choice

**Definitely short. I don't think it even constitutes an actual drabble. But as far as I know, there are no official rules for smut-tweets. If there are, I don't know about them. Either way, I like this idea.**

**-b&b-**

"And what do you do with this one, Temperance?" he'd sometimes tease, when it was just the two of them.

Her normal response was to blush or roll her eyes, maybe even tilt her head to the side in smiling disapproval.

But this time, she trapped him beneath her in their bed, smoothing her hands until she was cupping him boldly. "Whatever I damn well please."

His response was a gasped laugh and then a moan, and then a choked whimper, "Yeah. Hell, yeah, Bones."

**-b&b-**


	6. Deeper Meaning

**This one is short and lighthearted, but something I can totally imagine.**

**-b&b-**

Serving him his birthday pie in bed was one of her better interpersonal ideas, if she did say so herself... But her plan was slightly mislaid by the way he couldn't stop staring at her upper body, bare behind the warm plate.

"I can't decide which I really want," he murmured sleepily, his eyes droopy in arousal and morning happiness.

A furrow crossed her brow at his inability to make the rational choice."Choose the pie," she clarified. "I spent a long time making it."

"Mmmmm…" he smiled and even with his eyes closed managed to skillfully move the pie from her hand to his as he moved her body beneath his.

She gasped when a small piece of apple filling fell on her bare skin. It was sucked up with lips that smiled in victory.

"This is an option I didn't consider," she conceded, her head falling back in Saturday morning pleasure.

"I did…" he admitted, scooping a warm section to spread over her. "I did," he growled again just as his lips hit her sensitive skin.

**-b&b-**


	7. All Night Long

**I love the idea that in public that Brennan would be annoyed with Booth's alpha-male tendencies, but that in bed, she would kind of like them. Perhaps it's OOC for Brennan, but sue me, I guess. But i also think that Booth would also love her alpha-female tendencies. :)**

-b&b-

He sat against his headboard, his eyes trying to stay focused on hers as she straddled his waist, one knee on either side of his hips.

"I love your chest," she admitted, somewhat shy as her fingertips danced over his bare skin.

"Right back at ya," he murmured, and she met his eyes quickly in that way she always did when he teased her. But his lips were straight until she smiled. And then he laughed and pulled her closer.

"But seriously…" he said against her lips. "But seriously how's about you take this off…" his index finger applied pressure to the middle button on the dress shirt she'd stolen... "And show me what you've got, hmmm?"

Her competitive nature showed up in the perfect arch of her eyebrow. She did as he requested, slowly unbuttoning each button.

But with each move, she inched further and further away from him. His eyes were pinned to the skin she revealed, and it wasn't until she was naked and he reached out with his hands that he blinked, realizing she was almost to the end of the bed.

"Oh, hell no," he growled, lunging forward, catching her by the waist and pinning her beneath him. "Come back here, where you belong."

"Where I _belong?" _Both eyebrows were up now, even as her hands snaked over his biceps. "Preferably under you, is that it?"

His teeth flashed in a predatory gleam and he winked before spreading her legs apart, settling between her thighs with one hand on each as he entered her. "Are you complaining, Dr. Brennan?"

Eyes narrowed and lips parted in the passioned fury she reserved only for him, only like this.

Her revenge was to show him that she was the only one for him.

Her nails scraped down his chest to his hips, holding on tight as he groaned in her ear, and she knew he was close.

"Baby," he moaned, moving faster and faster. "_Baby_…"

-b&b-


	8. 10,000th Time's The Charm

**I think one of the first B&B moments that literally made me gasp out loud upon first viewing was during season three, when Booth asks Brennan, "You wouldn't even have coffee with me?" Am I the only one who feels like that was a total game-changer? When I watch earlier episodes, I now see major things that have happened, but for me, that moment was one of the most electric, as far as emotions goes. I love it. This isn't _really _about that, haha. But it sort of is. Whatevs.**

**-b&b-**

He'd invited her to his apartment for coffee... And even though she'd believed Angela when she'd said coffee was just coffee, and even though it was irrational to think otherwise... ...coffee with Booth was _always_ more than just coffee. ...

Maybe it was that thought, maybe it was his clean shave, or maybe it was just seeing his smile for the 10,000th time in her life. Not that she was counting, or that it would even be able possible to determine the EXACT amount of times he'd smiled at her...

But it was also impossible to lean back when he stood closer to her, reaching around her to pull down two coffee mugs; her eyes were locked on his face, and just as he was pulling back, he met her eyes.

His flared with understanding and then doubt, as if he couldn't quite believe she was really looking at him like that. And then the hands that held mugs were resting on the counter on either side of her hips. "Bones, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to do something about it."

A challenge. A challenge of another challenge. Damned if she would back down, or look away. He growled low in his throat, and she expected him to swoop in and kiss her. But instead he hitched her bottom in his hands, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process. When she fell back surprised, he caught her and followed, pressing his chest against hers.

"Bones…" his tone was darker than the brewing coffee nearby. "What do you want?"

The question rolled through her mind, and she faced the biggest challenge of the night. "I want…" Her nostrils flared and she worked his shirt over his head, scoring her nails down the ridge of his ab muscles.

"I want you. All night long. And I want coffee in the morning."

His response was a gasped laugh, arousal, disbelief and pure affection all combined. "Coffee, hmmm?"

Brennan clutched his head in her hands, finally putting those smiling lips to good use against hers. "Coffee. With you."

-b&b-


	9. Together Again for the First Time

**This one is short and simple (though with B&B, is anything ever simple?) **

**-b&b-**

She'd decided not to wait to meet him at the coffee cart and instead met HIM at the airport, watching as he walked through the terminal. She searched his face, looking for what, she didn't know. Signs he looked a year older? Signs that his smile was somewhat forced? It wasn't until she was right in front of him that she realized that for every step he'd taken, she had too, and now they were face to face.

"Bones!" he blinked and then wiped his hand over his face as if he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing.

"Booth…" she whispered. The airport was loud, but she couldn't manage anything above the slightest sound as she felt the pull of his presence.

"General," Booth cleared his throat and placed his hand on Brennan's back, motioning with his other hand toward the man he'd walked out with. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Ah," the man smiled. "I've heard a lot about you over the past year." He slapped Booth on the back good naturedly. "You're a lucky man."

"Oh," Brennan breathed a small gasp, and Booth stiffened beside her.

"Yeah," he rubbed his index knuckle against his nose, "We're just…"

But the 'partners' fell unspoken, and their eyes met. Were they partners? Were they _just_ partners?

In that moment, it was unclear.

The general patted Booth on the back again & walked away. Booth spared him a quick glance, but his eyes quickly moved back toward Brennan's.

That it was good to see her was on the tip of his tongue, but then she was in his arms, pressed against him like the best dream come true.

Were they partners? Were they just _anything?_

He didn't question it, didn't _want _to question it anymore, and so…he didn't.

Not when she followed him to get his luggage and not when she put her hand in his and walked them to her car.

Not when she pulled up in front of his apartment, and not when she followed him inside. Only when the door closed and he set his bags down did he open his mouth. But before words could exit, her soft lips were pressed against his.

His tongue touched hers instantly, immediately knowing the way, and his hands tunneled through her hair.

It felt shorter in his fingers even though he'd never once done this in his entire life.

"It's not enough," she gasped, pulling him as close as possible. He knew what she meant. Kissing. Partners. All of it. Not enough. Not even close.

He'd spent an entire YEAR wondering if he'd see his next day, and he'd learned a lot more about accepting what he wanted out of life.

Right now,she was kissing him in the spot below his ear, making his knees buckle, even though she'd never once done that in her entire life.

He didn't want to wait till tomorrow or another someday. He didn't want to be just partners anymore. No excuses. No second guessing. No hesitation. No barriers between them as his hands roved over every inch of her.

Brennan arched in his hands, cupping the backs of his thighs to keep him in place as he sank into her over and over. "Booth," she moaned.

He rose up on one hand, looking her in the eyes as he kept up their rhythm. "Bones, I'll still die for you. But I'm not living without you."

A year ago she'd walked away from him, fighting back tears. Now she came to him, for him, with him, tears streaming down her cheeks unnoticed. She felt him collapse onto her, all of his energy spent, years of waiting released inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him and when he rolled to his side, she followed, plastering her body on top of his, unwilling to be separated from him for even a minute.

Not today, not right now.

His hand lazily stroked her back, coming to rest against the back of her neck, his palm warm against the cool sweat under her hair line. Brennan couldn't stop pressing soft kisses against his neck and chest. "I'm so glad you're home, Booth."

He pondered her words, the soft scent of her permeating his air. "Me too, Bones. Finally home."

-b&b-


	10. The Way You Look Tonight

**This one is dedicated to pal Sleeplessinatlanta, who has gotten ME as addicted to Brennan being obsessed about Booth's ties as SHE is! (Did that make sense?)**

**Anyways...our favorite crime fighting pair can be classy as hell, can't they?**

**-b&b-**

He sat back in his chair, the Italian leather wingback she'd bought him on their first anniversary.

"It's too classy", he'd argued, but she'd smiled at him in that way she does when she knows something he doesn't.

"You're classy," was her reply, and from his position now, in their bedroom, he had to admit that he felt the part.

He was already in his tux, ready to go except his tie, which he always saved for her.

"That's my job," she'd told him once. "And besides, it's ours."

"Ours?" he'd asked, a questioning smile curving up one side of his firm lips. "Like what, a thing?"

"Yes," she'd answered matter of factly, reaching up instantly to straighten the tie he'd been wearing at the time. "Just between us."

"Since when," he'd blinked, but also couldn't help smiling wider.

Her eyes met his in slight challenge, daring him to refute her in this personal area of expertise. "Since that night at the pool hall."

His lips were fully curved in a sensual smile now, and he'd pulled her closer, kissing her again and again.

The thought lingered in his mind as he relaxed, watching her.

From his chair in their bedroom, he had a perfect view of her vanity, and he watched as she began to put on her jewelry for the night. Her dress was on, but unzipped. She always left that for last…for him to complete.

He enjoyed watching her dress, knowing that in a few short hours, he would be the one who got to undo all the work, unwrapping a gift for his pleasure.

She wrapped a necklace around her neck, fastened it and then placed earrings in her ears, the gold and diamonds reaching almost to her chin. From her seat, she picked up a glass bottle of perfume, pressing the glass wand from within to her neck and wrists. His nostrils flared in an attempt to breathe her in, and his eyes narrowed at the impossibility.

Their eyes met in the mirror in front of her, and she gave a tiny smile, telling him she'd known he'd been watching the entire time.

Fine by him. The center of his palms warmed in anticipation of being able to touch her.

He'll start by removing the sexy shoes she was putting on now. Then he'll run his hands to her knees, rub his thumbs there until she began rubbing her feet against their mattress, her nonverbal sign for more. Then he'll trace along her upper thighs, teasing her under her dress to the lace covered underside of her rear end.

Then and only then will he kiss her lips, smiling against her as her fingernails tighten on his shoulders. She'll grow impatient and pull his jacket from his shoulders.

And while his thumbs trace against her hips, his lips and tongue against hers, her hands will run over the front of him, pulling his shirt from his pants and unbuttoning from top to bottom, like she always did. She'll growl when the reality of his hands beneath her dress means she can't remove his shirt, and he'll laugh at her impatience then, pulling back just enough to remove his shirt and pants, but also to ensure that her dress comes off as well. While he's at it, he'll remove the excuse of a bra she's wearing and then use his teeth to slowly inch her lace underwear down her legs.

By the time he's licking at her ankles, her fingers will be grasping the sheets, his name escaping her lip

But he'll leave the jewelry on. He likes taking her like that, with nothing on her but her finest jewelry and the sweat of anticipation.

And him, of course.

He stood up and walked to stand behind her.

She stood as well, watching their reflection as he placed his sure fingers at the base of her spine, lifting her zipper until it was closed.

Their eyes met and she smiled before turning and holding out her hand. He smiled back and placed his bowtie in her open palm. "You look gorgeous tonight, Bones."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips as she began to work the black fabric around his neck. "You too, Booth."

-b&b-


	11. Happy Birthday, Baby

**This is another smut-tweet that was written as a birthday gift. Good times! It's established B&B relationship birthday smut. **

**Can't you just imagine that when Booth is with someone he loves that he's sweet and wild in bed? I can. I can. :)**

**-b&b-**

Brennan opened her bedroom door and then paused, a look of disbelief crossing her features.

"Happy Birthday, Bones," her lover murmured from his position on their bed.

She could tell he was naked; it was hard not to tell. The only thing beside him was a large plate. On the plate were several perfect circles of different flavored frostings and from each one stood a lit candle.

"Come on over here and blow it out," he smirked as he rested up on one elbow.

Brennan shook her head and set her bag down on the floor as she walked toward the bed.

"You forgot the cake," she challenged, one hand on her hip.

Booth clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I'm looking at something that will taste just as good."

Brennan laughed, pulling her hair back and blowing out the candles. "I suppose next you're going to say you're going to eat me up."

Booth's grin was so rakish and naughty that Brennan actually blushed. Booth smiled wider and relaxed back onto the pillow, both his hands resting under his head. Feeling flustered, Brennan turned to walk away, but Booth lunged forward, grabbing her hips and pulling her down to the bed.

She laughed then and tried to squirm away, but he laid one strong thigh over hers.

"Booth," she complained, but there was no power behind it, even when she pressed her hands to his firm chest. "I need to get out of my work clothes."

"That's no trouble, baby," he murmured, already unbuttoning her white blouse. "I'll help you."

Brennan gave up the fight and succumbed to his soft but sure fingers.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the plush mattress under her back, the contrast to Booth's hard body on top of hers. But her eyelids jerked open when she felt his fingertip slip over the skin of her belly, followed by the raspy feel of his tongue.

"Mmmm…" he grinned, sliding another flavor against her belly button. "Strawberry cream."

Brennan sighed and relaxed into the pillow, her fingers resting lightly against the back of his Booth's head.

With the plate by her side, he swirled his index finger in some dark chocolate, pressing it against her lips before following with a kiss.

Now as naked as he was, her skin felt deliciously sticky in spots where he'd traced the frosting with his lips.

"You're sweet," his words were muffled by her soft skin as he kissed and licked his way over her body.

Brennan's arched eyebrows and scraping fingernails on his back disagreed. "Sweet?" she asked, slightly unamused.

He swirled his finger over her chest and the sucked, pulling a groan from Brennan's lips.

"Definitely sweet," Booth insisted.

Brennan ran her hands up and down Booth's sides. "This feels kind of one sided."

His lips stilled over her belly, his hands near her thighs. "It is _your _birthday, after all."

Brennan grinned and then flipped them so she was on top of him. She set the frosting plate near Booth's side and stared at the samples. When she made her choice, "Cream cheese frosting," she smiled, and he laughed.  
"Philly, baby."

Brennan laughed too and swirled a finger into the frosting and licked it. "I think I know what I want for my birthday."

Booth's eyebrows arched and he made a halfhearted attempt to push him away. But she just laughed again and kissed his lips before kissing down his body, keeping the frosting close at hand. "Happy Birthday to me," she murmured against him, and he barked out a laugh before his entire body tensed.

-**b&b-**


	12. Music of the Night

**One of my favorite things is when Booth is funny and Brennan laughs at his jokes. I think that makes him feel good, and I think it makes HER feel like she's more in tune with what is funny to most people in the world, that kind of thing. **

**I also love when he laughs at her, when she's trying to be funny. **

**They are just too sweet. **

**-b&b-**

As Booth lifted up onto his elbows, keeping their newfound rhythm going, Brennan noticed the exact moment he lost his tightly reined control. And then she noticed the exact moment he noticed that he'd lost his grip on control. A slight shiver raced up her spine that she'd known before him. Even their first time together, she could read his body, his eyes, just…him,

"Bones, " he groaned, now rocking his hips with what seemed like no rhyme or reason. He'd already taken her up and over. Twice. And now she was content to lie back and accept him, accept his desperation.

"Open your eyes," he begged, and she did, not even realizing she'd closed them in satisfied relaxation. His dark brown eyes were almost anxious, his lips parted, his brow furrowed, his neck tight, his…

"BONES!" he yelled out, slamming forward so hard her head almost hit the headboard.

Then he collapsed onto her, and she felt stifled for just an instant before he grunted and rolled them over, leaving her splayed all over him.

A rush of night-breeze skipped over her bare back and she shivered, her body instinctively pressing down onto his warmth. Their eyes met, and he blinked as she studied him. Tentatively, she rested her cheek on his chest. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," His responding chuckle sounded satisfied and exhausted at the same time.

"That felt…different…" she confessed, her fingertips almost shy against his bare chest. "Different than any other sexual encounter I've had."

Booth was quiet for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "That's because it was different. That was you and me. Everything between us is going to be different. Even sex."

He tensed a bit, as if already steeling himself for her disagreement, but Brennan only sighed.

"That is logical," she agreed, and smiled to herself when he seemed to relax.

"Oh yeah?" he murmured, running his strong hands over her back.

"Yes," she clarified. "It's like singing. Anyone can sing, but it's different, depending on who is singing together, that kind of thing."

"Ah," Booth nodded. "Well," he yawned, nudging her forward so he could nuzzle against her neck. "I'd say we hit all the right notes."

Brennan laughed; she couldn't help it. She pulled back to meet his eyes and smiled at his goofy, pleased grin. She smiled wider when he lifted her hands over her head as he rolled her onto her back, kissing her throat and moving down to her chest.

"One more thing," he added as he began adding his tongue to his work. "I prefer duets."

Brennan's mind raced, and then she laughed again, arching her hips up and wrapping her legs around his waist. This was good.

-b&b-


	13. Say My Name II

**A little warm and sweet smut-tweet. Like funnel cakes :)**

**-b&b-**

On their first date, he took her dancing. And he told her he was going to kiss her goodnight.

On their second date, she took him to a hockey game. And she told him he was going to do more than kiss her goodnight. He just laughed and said he wasn't that easy. She offered to buy him dinner, and he laughed again.

For their third date, he knocked on her door, and when she answered it, he smiled and leaned in the doorway. "Where to tonight, Bones?"

Her eyes sparked and she took both his hands in hers, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him. "I have an idea," she teased, and he grinned, tightening his hands in hers and yanking her to him.

She laughed against his lips as he kissed her and lightly pinned her body between his and her hallway wall. And then she gasped when she realized that her idea was the same as his idea. The next thing she knew, she was flat on her bed, his naked body all over hers.

He kissed her all over, and his name continually fell off her lips. "Booth. Booth…Booth," she gasped. Over and over and over, only his name. Over. And Over. And Over. "Booth…"

He smiled and looked up, his eyes crinkling with pleasure, "What is it, Bones?" he murmured.

"Hmmmm?" she blinked, shaking her head to try to concentrate. "What?"

He chuckled, the low sound vibrating against her skin. "Is everything okay? You keep calling out my name."

Her breathing evened out, and she rested her hand against the back of his head. "I…it's because I can." She pulled in a deep breath. "It's your name, and…you're here. And I can." Her eyes closed again. "I like saying it."

He smiled again, his chin brushing against the skin of her belly as he continued his task. "Well, I like hearing it."

Her lips parted. Her hair splayed all over her pillow. Her shoulders and feet were planted to the mattress. "Boooooooth!"

-b&b-


	14. You're Wonderful

**This is the last of the smut-tweets I've had on file. I am guessing I'll update this thread every week or two, depending on what i write for Twitter. **

**I gotta admit, I'm kind of addicted to this whole smut-tweet idea. It's like...I don't know what, perfect for my lazy butt, I guess, Haha. **

**I thought one shots were perfect. A single story, beginning middle and end and after that... no commitment necessary! I freaking love them. They are like the one night stands of fanfic, which I guess means I'm like the frat boy of fanfic writers, I guess. Haha... But smut-tweets...they are even SHORTER! And even LESS commitment needed! haha. So what would be the analogy? I don't know, maybe you can think of one. One shots are to one night stands as Smut-tweets are to...**

**What do you think?**

**Quickies in the car? The bar bathroom? And then what does that make ME if I love them so much? Hahahahahaha. A fanfic slut I guess. Whatevs...that's how I roll, yo.**

**Hahaha. Anyways, how about some B&B in bed? **

**-b&b-**

With a shudder of satisfaction, he collapsed onto her. The only sound between them was the labored cadence of catching their breath. A new sound, one never heard before in space or time. As it arced between them, it was one more thing to add to the list of what was theirs.

The synching of his pulse to hers beat in countertime to the sweet slip of her fingertips against his slick back. Then the rhythm changed course for an instant as he lifted up onto his arms to stare down at her. His eyes were dark and full of wonder. _And wonderful_, she thought.

So wonderful…

She contemplated all of this and he took a deep breath.

"Bones," was all he said, but somehow it sounded warmer and deeper, like it was a new way of saying it. Or maybe it was just a new way of hearing it. Instead of answering him with words, she lifted onto her elbows, her shoulders off of the pillow.

Their lips hovered near one another's; kissing was still somewhat new between them. As she ghosted her lips against his, and then his jawline, his name escaped in a soft murmur, "Booth…"

The sounds even felt warmer and deeper. Like a soft bath or a good dream. Or home, like home was supposed to feel.

_Yes_, she decided, as she pressed her palms against his strong stomach muscles, fluidly moving over him as he willingly rolled to his back. A bath drains away, and even a good dream comes to an end. But home…

As she caressed his body, their eyes met. And he smiled at her. _So, so, so wonderful._

-b&b-


	15. Cool Me Up, Cool me Down

**Anyone need a cool down? I don't know about you, but where I live, it's hot & gross. Let's smut-tweet it up! Happy Smutty Friday! **

"You can stop smirking any time now, Booth." Brennan tossed over her head as she tried to skate away from him.

"Ah," he only grinned wider and caught up to her. "Now, Bones…" he wheedled. "Don't be like that."

"Hmmm…" her eyes narrowed, and she tried to escape his outstretched hands. But THAT caused her to lose her balance. But he was there, as always, and she didn't fall. That is, he didn't LET her fall. Just as he'd promised. And as she regained her balance, she couldn't help but lean back into his strength, just a bit. "I still maintain that I won."

"Oh yeah?" Booth laughed, the sound reverberating around them in the empty skating rink. "Then why exactly are you here with me now?"

Affecting as casual a look as possible, she shrugged a shoulder. "Perhaps I let you win."

His eyes went wide, and he almost tripped as he began skating backward. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled her with him. "You LET me win, Bones? Oh," he laughed again. "I don't think so. We had a bet. And I won. Fair and square."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Fair and square doesn't even MEAN anything, Booth."

"Yeah, yeah…" Booth shook his head, pulling her closer to him and wrapping one arm around her waist as he now skated beside her. "It is just a catchy rhyme…but stop trying to change the subject," he insisted with a sideways glance. "Admit it…you wanted to lose!"

"Never" Brennan laughed and tried to move away from him. But if she was honest with herself, she knew she hadn't tried that hard.

Booth laughed too and then surprised her by skating them over to the side of the rink.

Suddenly, Brennan found herself pinned between his warm and firm body and the chilled plexi-glass wall.

Her eyes widened, but not as much as his did, once he realized what he'd done.

She waited for the dark color of his normal blush to streak across his strong cheekbones. But it never came.

She waited for his eyes to blink rapidly as he tried to figure out what was happening…but they never did.

She waited for his stammering apology and his quick swallow…but they never happened either.

"Booth?" she asked, and he surprised her by leaning in just a fraction closer. Now SHE blinked, wondering if the skating rink made him more confident. His turf. His rules.

"Bones," he answered back, in a tone just a flavor darker than normal. Brennan swallowed, as if she could taste the difference. "Bones…" he repeated. "Admit that you lost the bet."

Her eyes narrowed again, and she pressed her hands against his chest to push him back.

But he was quicker and grabbed her hands, pinning them to her sides.

"Never…" she challenged, enjoying this back and forth.

"Never?" his eyebrow rocked up and he inserted one leg between hers. "You're going to make me take it from you? Is that it, Bones?"

His words and tone were arousing and shocking. This was her partner, Seeley Booth, talking to her like this.

She liked it. She loved it. She wanted more. "Just how to you propose to do that, Booth?" she couldn't help but ask, licking her bottom lip in punctuation.

A low growl rose from his throat and he laughed and then blinked, as if just then realizing what was happening.

But to his credit, he didn't step back. He merely leaned in and gently rested his lips against hers.

He tasted warm and cool at the same time, like hot chocolate with crème de menthe. Intoxicating in contradiction.

Brennan wrapped one leg around his hips, the weight of the ice skate on her foot heavy and distracting. Booth seemed to notice and he placed his hand on her thigh, bringing her foot back to the ice. But he stepped forward again, pressing his body against hers and giving her the pressure she wanted, even as he kissed her throat. Brennan rocked toward him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Take your gloves off," she demanded.

Booth's teeth clenched and he lifted his hands between them, pulling his gloves off with his teeth and tossing them to the ice.

He deftly unfastened her pants and slid his now bare fingers inside, cupping her bottom beneath her silk panties.

Brennan gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so hot, Bones…" he ground out, smoothing two fingers inside of her welcoming body. "Still so hot." Gratified by his words, Brennan pressed her face to his throat, breathing him in. She knew he loved her, but now she knew he wanted her.

In and out, he touched her, bringing her to the brink before pulling out, letting only his fingertips rub gently against her. "Bones…look at me. Look at me, Bones," he commanded in a rough whisper.

Feeling almost disoriented, Brennan pulled back, forcing her eyes open to meet his. For a moment, she felt fear that he was going to insist she admit he'd won the bet, and for the life of her she couldn't remember. '_What bet_?', her aching body was screaming. But he didn't bring it up, feeling the softness of her skin and the evidence of her reaction to him was victory enough.

"Bones…kiss me. I'll let you come if you just kiss me."

Desperate, she cupped his face and leaned forward, breathing him in for just a minute. Then she pressed her mouth against his, sucking in a breath at how good it felt. And true to his word, he concentrated his touch. It wasn't long before she was shuddering hard, barely able to stand up. "Booth!" she called out before kissing him again. His free arm snugged around her waist, holding her close.

"Bones…" Booth murmured. "I'll never let you fall."

Brennan pulled in as deep a breath as she could, smoothing her hands over Booth's chest. Her fingers tightened in the lapels of his wool coat and she swallowed. "What if I've fallen for you?" Now he blinked, and blushed, and swallowed. But then he laughed, the sound of happiness. "Then we're even, because I fell for you a long time ago."

Brennan smiled and caressed his face. "Take me home, and we can fall together. Literally. In bed."

Booth laughed again, and Brennan felt pleased in her ability to make him laugh like this.

"Well, Bones…" he murmured. "I'll make you a bet." Her eyebrows rose, and he smiled. "In fact, Bones…I'll bet you we don't even make it to the bed."

Brennan took his hand in hers and smiled. "Another bet, hmmm?"

Booth grinned at her cocky smirk and kissed her cheek. "Yep, and if you're lucky, I'll make sure that you win this one."

Brennan's eyebrows arched. "I feel as if I've already won. Maybe you should win." Her fingers traced along his body. "It's only fair."

Booth pulled her tight and kissed her quickly. "Fair AND square, Bones. Don't you forget it."

**~~b&b~~**


	16. Something Old, Something New

**Hey everyone! Hope you are surviving this heat. It's enough to make me crazy. It's enough to make Booth want to take all his clothes off. Haha. I'll take it!**

_**-b&b-**_

Staving off the soft Saturday morning light, Brennan kept her eyes closed, even as her toes stretched deliciously, just past the edge of the sheet.

Why was it that sheets felt even silkier when shared with a sexy man? Even more tangled?

She cracked open one eye to look at Booth; her partner, and now, as of the last 10 hours, her lover. But still…her partner.

It was slightly strange to be watching him in her bed. She'd certainly seen him sleep before, that wasn't new.

She'd known he snored; he did it in her office all the time. But now she knew his body, long-limbs covered only with taut, tanned skin.

She'd known his lips parted when he inhaled. But now she also knew what it felt to have the soft skin of her breasts pulled into his warm mouth.

She'd known his shoulders were wide; she'd traced them with her lab-gloved fingers. But now she knew how they felt between her thighs.

She'd known what his voice sounds like. But now she knew what it sounded like the moment she sinks down onto him.

She'd known his eyes were brown. But now…with blinking eyes, Brennan realized that his eyes were opened and looking back at her.

"Hey," he mumbled, reaching to pull her close and under him. And Brennan felt surprised.

She'd expected him to be a bit more awkward. But he wasn't. He was the same man who held the door open for her.

The same man who nudged his plate of fries in her direction now nudged his face into the crook of her bare neck.

The same mouth that pursed in frustration over a suspect now opened with ease over her shoulders and chest.

The same hands that pressed against his hips now cupped hers, gentle but sure.

The same finger that pulled a trigger against murderers and thieves now brushed over her flashpoint. Tender. Perfect.

The same voice that read over case files now whispered in her ear. "Morning, Bones," was all he said as he continued his touch.

Brennan's hands fell open at her sides, and her thighs relaxed. She could feel his stomach muscles against her belly.

And she felt his chest brush against hers. Then his lips were against hers, his tongue nudging its way to hers.

When Brennan opened her mouth to welcome him, they both groaned, and his touch increased infinitesimally.

But after years of small steps between them, it made sense that a subtle increase in pressure would be what it took to push her over the edge.

Her fingers clenched his shoulders as she shuddered beneath him. It took all of her morning sated energy to open her eyes.

Booth rested above her, his weight partially held up by one elbow. A smile she'd never seen before covered his lips, and she blinked.

"You're sexy," she breathed.

Booth laughed then. "I didn't think you used words like sexy." He began to kick away the silk sheet tangled between their feet.

"Mmm…" Brennan tried to get her mind to focus, but then gave up when he settled his sure weight between her welcome thighs.

He cupped her hips again and lifted, and Brennan gasped. "You take my words away."

Now it was Booth's turn to groan as he entered her, and Brennan wrapped around him. "Bones," he rasped. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

His neck fell back as his hips moved forward. "You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen and felt…and oh, Bones."

Brennan's back settled against her cool bedsheet and she smiled, tracing her fingers over Booth's chest.

Booth. Her partner, her lover. Her man.

_**-b&b-**_


	17. Annoy Me Baby, One More Time

Two Smut-Tweets this week, just because! All you tweeties know that each line is limited to 140 characters, which is why these little drabbles or whatever feel so disjointed sometimes. Oh well!

_**-b&b-**_

Brennan bit her bottom lip as the elevator doors opened. She looked both ways as she exited, pulling her coat tight around her.

Though she'd visited Booth in his office many, many times, tonight was the first time she'd been there for THIS purpose.

Booth's office was dimly lit, the only light on the entire floor was a small sliver from under his door.

It was cracked open only an inch, telling anyone else he didn't want company, but serving as her invitation.

She pressed on the door and leaned in the doorway, content to watch him work.

His shoulders were wide and taut under his dress shirt, the long sleeves rolled up just under his elbow.

His brow was furrowed, his jaw set as he tapped a few of the keys on his computer keyboard.

With his right hand, he reached toward his desk, but when the file he wanted wasn't within reach, he looked, and that's when he saw her.

"Bones," was all he said, leaning back in his chair with a pleased smile, resting his hands behind his head.

She felt warm as she stepped into his office, closing the door behind her. His pleasure at seeing her never failed to please her.

"Are we the only ones here?" he asked, and Brennan smiled.

"Yes," was all she answered as she walked toward him before primly settling against the corner of his desk.

He eyed her with a smirk and swiveled his chair in her direction. "Did you have a good day?"

It was a question he asked her every time they arrived home separately.

And usually, she would walk over to him, loosen his tie and pull him in for a kiss.

Tonight was no exception, but instead of standing near him, she rested on his lap, her suit skirt slipping up her thighs.

His warm palm caressed the outside of her thigh and he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

They both smiled as their lips met. The kiss deepened until Booth groaned, pulling back with a dark flush on his cheeks.

"Let's go home, Bones."

"I have a better idea," she teased. "Let's stay here. I'm currently highly lubricated."

"Uh, don't say lubricated, Bones." Booth rasped in shocked near-disgust. "It's so…"

"What?" Brennan challenged in a teasing tone, nuzzling his neck with her lips. "It is the correct term, right?"

"Well, jeez, I guess, Bones. But still…come on. It's like sometimes you want to annoy me, and…"

He felt a tiny smile against his neck and paused.

"Wait." He tightened his arm around her. "You DO want to annoy me! Bones…" he huffed and grabbed her tight, standing them both up.

He cupped his hands on her ass. "You wanted to annoy me into wanting you."

Her smile was nothing short of victorious as she rocked her pelvis into his, "It's worked, didn't it?"

Booth growled with a smile and stepped forward, effectively pinning her between his desk and his hard body.

"The door's locked, right?" he asked, and she laughed, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Yes. We're all alone. The door's locked, and…"

"And…" Booth's lips swept in and captured hers. "And you're…"

He didn't finish the phrase, but she knew what he meant. She took one of his hands and slid it up the inside of her skirt.

"Ah," he grinned in satisfaction when he found his prize. And Brennan's back arched, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Are you feeling…annoyed, baby?" he murmured, licking with the tip of his tongue along her neckline.

"Hmmm…" she clasped his head in her hands and wrapped her legs around his waist. "If you keep calling me baby, I will be."

Booth laughed and pulled her hips closer to the edge of his desk as he settled his weight against her. "Okay, baby. Okay…"

_**-b&b-**_


	18. Ode to Booth's Tongue

**Hahaha, Pal Sleepless was telling me the other day that one of her fave things is to name chapters. So I couldn't resist with this little gem. **

"Very, very inconvenient' was all Brennan could think as she pressed her thighs together as inconspicuously as possible.

She was at the diner; that was nothing new. But across from her was her father and Sweets. And beside her was Booth.

Normally he sat on the other side of the table, but since she was having lunch with Max, he'd already been sitting there when Booth arrived.

He and Sweets were going to grab a quick lunch, but the downpour outside left the entire city feeling hot, steamy and wet.

So they joined Brennan and her father, leaving her in her current condition: trying to stop staring at Booth's mouth.

He'd ordered soup, and her entire body felt just as hot as he used his tongue to pull the hot liquid into his mouth.

His spoon went in quickly but came out slowly as he savored.

'Stop it, Temperance' she scolded herself. Not that she didn't occasionally allow herself some fantasies of Booth.

But never hardly in public and absolutely never with her own father and psychologist sitting across from them.

Just as she was about to look away, Booth's tongue covered his lips in a quick swipe.

Clang! Brennan blinked at the noisy intrusion and then felt confused as each man at the table looked her way.

With a shock, she realized she'd dropped her salad fork onto her plate. Frowning, she quickly picked it up.

As she began to eat, she acted as if nothing were amiss. It wasn't until she caught a knowing grin on her dad's face that she blushed.

"Everything okay, there, Bones?" Booth was asking, and Brennan looked over to see him looking at her.

A kind smile was on his face, indicating to her that he had no idea to the direction of his thoughts.

"Yes," she cleared her throat. "Of course. What could possibly be wrong?"

What indeed, she wondered. Nothing at all, except of course for the fact that she could not stop imagining…

She couldn't stop imagining what it would feel to have Booth's mouth all. over. her. body.

His lips. His teeth. His warm breath. His tongue. Oh God, his tongue. Under her ear. Inside her arms. Over her stomach. Between her legs.

"Mmmmm…" she whimpered, once again breaking her own concentration. She quickly cleared her throat and took a sip of water.

"You seem flushed, Dr. Brennan," Sweets leaned forward. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Brennan insisted.

Sweets' eyebrow rose, but before Brennan could answer, Booth leaned forward as well.

"Look, Sweets," he began. "If Bones says she's fine, then she's fine." With that, he signaled for the waitress.

"Pie for me," he nodded. "Apple. And you know what?"

Brennan watched as he picked up his spoon and tossed it in the air, catching it quickly between his sure fingers.

"I'll have ice cream too. Vanilla." Booth looked at her as he licked up one side of the dip of his spoon and down the other. "You, Bones?"

Oh, God…that tongue.


	19. You May Say I'm a Dreamer, but

**Very short, but I hope sweet...**

A soft robe. A plush towel. A black dress. Her lab coat. His white dress shirt.

Every dream he had of her at night started the same way. She turned with a smile and her clothes fell to the floor.

During the day, he had different fantasies. On his desk, on her couch. In his car. In her kitchen.

But at night, it was always the same. Sweet slip of fabric from the silk of her skin to the floor.

Miles of creamy skin for him to touch, taste, feel, worship.

Booth ran his tongue against his teeth, keeping his eyes closed just for a moment longer in the harsh morning light.

"One day, Bones," he swore more to himself in his empty room. "One day, my dreams will be a reality."


	20. Don't Go Changing That Man

**I think this might be the longest one ever. Thanks to the FF word counter, I'll soon know for sure! **

**This one was in response to a twittery b-day request from BrennanBooth for "protective Booth"**

**I told her I could do that.**

**And I could also write about it.**

**Bada Bing! **

**-B&B-**

"Booth, you're being unreasonable," Brennan insisted.

"Am I?" he practically snarled. "Am I really, Bones?"

She sighed, moving past him to try to open her own door, thank you very much.

"Yes, Booth. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own self."

Booth let out a laugh that had nothing to do with fun and games.

When she couldn't quite concentrate on getting her key in the lock, he took advantage.

Moving in close behind, he pressed his hands on her door, effectively blocking her in.

"So, tonight, when I had to grab you and get you out of that room, was that you taking care of yourself?"

His tone was soft but equally predatory. Brennan was annoyed, more with her reaction than his words.

"And, Bones…" he continued, not moving an inch. "When we made it outside juuuuuust before that bomb went off…"

He couldn't help but shudder, just at the memory. Steeling his feet firmly to the ground, he took a deep breath. "Was that it?"

"Was it, Bones? Was that you taking care of yourself? Hmmm?"

"I…" she responded, debating whether to stay put or turn around to face him. "I would have seen it."

Her decision was solved when he grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around to face him.

Eyes blazing, he moved in even closer, then closer still. His nostrils flared and his teeth captured his bottom lip.

Without looking, he took her keys from her hand, inserted the right key into the lock and opened her door.

Brennan maintained enough control to keep her footing as she was backed up inside of her open living room.

Booth swallowed hard and slashed a hand through the air. "Look around, Bones."

His command was low and dark, and it also confused Brennan. But she did as he asked.

"It appears safe to me. There was no reason for you to follow me home for one of your overprotective checks."

Booth shook his head. "Nah, that's not what I'm talking about Bones. You don't like my help? Fine by me."

His casual words were belied by his tone, and Brennan stared at his face, trying to ascertain his meaning.

He shook his head and looked around again. "Okay, Bones. Tell me. Tell me the five most important things in your life."

What? Brennan's mind whirled, and she looked around her apartment again, noticing several artifacts Booth was staring at.

"I don't understand your meaning, Booth."

He pressed his tongue to the inside of his mouth and his hands to his hips, his leather jacket pushed back behind his hands.

"I'm talk about all of these things, here, Bones. All of this stuff. These artifacts. These…masks, or whatever the hell they are."

"All of it, Bones. Out of all of it, which are the five most important in your life? Which would you give your life for?"

Brennan's chin jutted out as she began to comprehend his thought process. "There's only one thing in this apartment I'd give my life for."

"Oh yeah?" Booth barreled on, coming to stand very close to her. "Well, whatever the hell it is, I can assure you that…"

His words trailed off as he grabbed her bare arms, desperate to make her see. "Bones…" his voice was soft and pleading.

"As much as you want to protect all of this stuff, all of your science and all of that…that's how I feel about you."

His eyes bore into hers, practically begging without words for her to understand. "When…when you're in danger, I can't breathe."

Booth pulled in a deep breath, as if his admission had cost him more air than normal speaking.

"And, Bones," his hands gripped her harder. Closer. "When anyone tries to hurt you…YOU, Bones…" he swallowed again, on edge.

"Booth…" Brennan murmured, her mouth growing dry as his moved ever closer.

"No, Bones…you don't understand. When you…I just…yeah, I get irrational, okay? And…" he exhaled through his nose.

"You're just going to have to deal with it, Bones."

Where his words before were confident and sure, his major declaration was more tentative, shy.

Brennan realized that before, he was insisting on his actions, but now he needed her to accept…him. His innate actions and reactions.

"Booth," she stepped back, and he blinked, allowing her arms to fall from his hands. She watched as his eyes narrowed on her arms.

Small pink spots formed from where he grabbed her, but she stepped closer, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Booth," Brennan swallowed. "You didn't ask me the one thing."

He blinked and his lips parted. "Bones, I…I don't know what you mean."

She smiled and tentatively placed her hands on his chest. "The one thing. The one thing in this apartment I'd give my life for."

His teeth clenched and his neck twisted a bit. "Okay," he rolled his shoulders back. "What is it?"

Brennan's hands moved up to his shoulders and she traced his lapels. "You, Booth."

Her words were soft, but sure. She felt Booth's chest expand as he inhaled sharply under her hands.

"Bones," he warned. "I'm going to kiss you unless you tell me not to."

Brennan said nothing.

"I'm serious, Bones," he warned again, stepping closer. His hands came up to cup her elbows and then moved around her back and waist.

"I mean it," he insisted when she again said nothing. His lips hovered just over hers and she smiled at his serious eyes.

"Just kiss me already, Booth." Brennan murmured but still gasped when Booth closed the distance and covered her mouth with his.

He groaned and clutched her tighter than ever, sliding his hand over her body in pure possession. With a growl he pulled back and stared at her.

"I'm going to do that again, unless you tell me no."

Brennan's eyebrows rose and she lifted onto her tiptoes, making his job easier.

Booth chuckled darkly, swooping in to take what she was offering.

When he clasped her thighs in his hands, she helped, wrapping her long legs around his trim waist and firm stomach.

"Bones," Booth arched his neck back, pulling in some inconveniently much needed air. "Unless you tell me no, I'm going to take you to bed."

Brennan smiled a mischievous grin, and buried her face in his neck, scraping her teeth where his shirt met his skin.

Booth growled and began walking forward. "I'm serious; don't mess with me, Bones. Once we're in your bedroom, I'm not stopping till we both can't move."

She bit his earlobe in response, and Booth stumbled, but managed to keep them upright when he pressed her back against her hallway wall.

"Bones," he warned, but she just laughed.

"What?" she smiled, stripping his jacket from his shoulders and beginning to work on his tie.

"I'm going to keep taking off your clothes until you tell me to stop, Booth."

His eyebrow cocked up and he regained his footing, turning them both to enter her bedroom. He placed her in the center of her bed, and stood back.

Quickly removing his clothes, Booth watched as Brennan did the same.

When they were both naked, he straddled her waist, laughing when she pushed him to his back.

And much later, like his promise, they were unable to walk, move, do anything except hold each other close and try to breathe.

"Hey, Bones?" Booth murmured into the sweet curve of her neck.

"Yes, Booth?" she skimmed her fingertips down his warm back.

He sighed in complete satisfaction and confidence. "I'm going to protect you for the rest of our lives."

Brennan smiled and lowered her eyes to meet his. "Until I tell you to stop, is that it?"

Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her underneath him. "Not even if you do, baby. Not even if you do."


	21. Trending

**This tweet was from last Monday, after Emily Deschanel trended during the Emmys. Yeah, Emily!**

**-b&b-**

"Bones," Booth leaned in her office doorway and pointed a file folder in her direction. "YOU are trending."

Brennan looked up from her desk and blinked. "Oh, well thank you, Booth. It's nice of you to compliment me."

"Of course," she continued. "I do not hold myself to faddish modes of attire; however, I do make an effort to look presentable."

Booth eyed her shapeless blue lab coat with a smile. "Yeah, Bones. Not trendy. _Trending_. You're trendi_ng_."

Brennan looked at him with disdain, as if he'd made up the unfamiliar and therefore irrelevant word. "I don't know what that means."

_No kidding_, Booth thought, as he walked around her desk to stand behind her. He ignored her chiding tone and leaned forward.

His arms bracketed around hers as he opened a webpage on her computer and typed in a few keys.

"Here, Bones. On Twitter. You're trending. Look…see how many people are talking about your new book?"

"Twitter?" Brennan questioned, pointedly ignoring the attractive scent of Booth's aftershave. And the warmth from his chest.

"I'm not entirely sure that even if I knew what Twitter was that I'd want to be held in such popular esteem."

Booth chuckled, and the dark and soft sound seemed to fall all around Brennan like a soft summer comforting rain.

She pulled in a sharp breath and forced her eyes to remain on her computer screen when Booth leaned forward again.

He was even closer now, and she felt his tie against her back. If she turned her face, her cheek would most likely brush against his.

Her belly clenched with the thought of his day old stubble against her smooth skin. Swallowing hard, she gripped her desk.

"See, here, Bones?" Booth was asking, his voice low in their close proximity. "All of these people are talking about how great you are."

"Why?" Brennan couldn't help but rationalize. "They don't know anything about me, except for my literary accomplishments."

"Well, yeah, but…" Booth bit his bottom lip and looked at her. "I mean, come on, even those are pretty special."

Brennan looked at him in surprise. And despite the fact that she'd KNOWN how close he was, his physical nearness caught her off guard.

Her eyes fell to his lips before she could stop herself and she saw rather than heard him say, "So pretty."

"What?" she gasped. The previous flutter in her lower belly now blossomed into full fledged heat and what felt like adolescent desire.

Booth's eyes darkened and fell to her lips. "I mean…special."

Every other noise and feeling seemed to fade away, and Brennan recognized the sensation.

It had been happening more and more lately, and Brennan couldn't quite move away. "You think I'm special?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she blushed at the way she'd whispered them.

A soft and incredulous chuckle escaped Booth's lips and he leaned imperceptibly closer. "And pretty."

Whether he was aware of his actions, Brennan didn't know. All she knew was that she was powerless to stop her own body.

Powerless to stop her own lips from moving toward his. Her own hands from resting lightly against his chest.

"I think you are also special, Booth," she admitted and caught the flare of surprise in his eyes right before their lips met.

The mutual shock between them ignited into mutual acceptance and desire.

When their tongues touched, years of tension broke into a crackling sparkle of unrestrained passion.

Brennan stood in an effort to be closer to Booth, but her chair rolled back, and Booth grunted against her lips.

They both stumbled slightly until Brennan found herself flat on her back, staring at her office ceiling and Booth's surprised face.

His body was pressed between her legs, her hands clenching his shoulders. The position was compromising, but satisfying.

_Very satisfying_, Brennan realized as Booth's hips rocked forward, seemingly without his permission.

She ran her hands down his tie to his waist, then hooked her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him in closer.

Booth grunted again, this time in surprise as his upper body came to rest against hers. Cradled against her body, he inhaled sharply.

"I like trending," Brennan confessed, and Booth laughed before resting his lips against her smiling ones.

This kiss was softer but no less intense and Booth hitched Brennan's legs around his waist, smoothing one large hand up her thigh.

"What else do you like?" he asked, figuring out the answer quick when she began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm about to find out," Brennan replied. Her words were saucy, but her tone was completely serious, and Booth smiled.

The smile fell away from his lips as she continued to undress him, and then they both found out.

Mmm…trending….yessssssssssss…

**-b&b-**


	22. The Rest of Our Lives Starts Tonight

**Hey, hey! This was a tweet to celebrate that it's September. **

**As in the month of the premiere. As in...in just a weeks, hours, days, milliseconds, Booth is going to be back on our tv screens.**

**As in...heck yeah!**

**-b&b-**

When she wore her lab coat, he kind of liked it. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but yeah…it was cute. In a 'her' kind of way.

And when she wore those tight jeans and high boots…okay, yeah. Damn it, but she was hot, and he knew it.

And he liked it. A lot. But he was a gentleman. Outside his thoughts, at least.

When she wore skirts, he always had to keep busy. Keep his hands too busy to imagine sliding slowly up her long legs.

Tight or flirty, it didn't matter. His fingers could care less of the difference. They wanted her. He wanted her.

And when she wore her swimsuit, the one time he'd convinced her to come swimming with him and Parker…

Well, he'd had enough new fantasy material to last him for weeks.

Spreading on suntan lotion. Or her hitched around his hips. Or him pressing her to the side. Or helping her shower off chlorine later…

But when she dressed up. When she had some fancy, educational, we're all smarter than you, thing to do.

When she did that, he couldn't ever quite breathe right. It always made him feel about 9 years old.

When his version of beautiful didn't mean naked and sexy. It meant nice. And pretty. And smiling. And not hurt.

And right now, she was giving some speech. About something. Hell if he knew. But he stood there, wine glass in hand. Waiting.

Listening to what she said. Smiling in support when she looked his way. Wondering if he would ever quite measure up to her.

When she was done, she smiled and nodded to the applauding crowd, quickly making her way from the podium.

She sought him out and accepted the wine with a smile. "Thanks, Booth."

He stared at her; he couldn't help it. It seemed more and more lately, he couldn't stop.

In his mind, he continued to wonder…is this it? Is this the night? Will this be the first night of the rest of our lives?

He'd been asking himself that question for years. And it had never quite happened.

"Booth?" she was asking, and he blinked, looking to her and smiling. "Yeah, Bones?"

She set her wine glass on a passing waiter's tray and pressed a hand to his arm. "Let's dance."

His arm felt warm under her touch, despite the layers of his dress shirt and tux jacket. He smiled and pulled her close.

But instead of taking her to the dance floor, he led them out to the private balcony, where strains of the live music hummed through speakers.

She was surprised, but didn't complain as he pulled her closer and they began to dance.

And as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, Booth realized he'd made the right move.

And he thought just maybe…the rest of their lives were going to be fantastic. Starting tonight.

**-b&b-**


	23. Opportune Time

**Thanks to Pal Smurfs for this idea! See y'all on Monday with the Labor Day Naked Booth on Top story! It's called "Allegiance"**

**-b&b-**

Dark night. Darker moods. Hard rain. Harder feelings. Bumper to bumper traffic. Ego to ego fight.

Brennan clenched her jaw, and almost on demand, Booth looked at her. "Don't say it," he growled.

"Don't say what?" She countered. "That I was right about taking the off ramp 10 miles ago? Fine I won't say it."

"You just DID," Booth's neck twisted to the side and he pulled on his tie. After another minute, he yanked it off.

Tossing it into the backseat, he pulled in a breath through his nose. "Fine. You were right okay? Like 'always'."

She watched his movements, then very calmly replied. "Though I am very frequently right, it's impossible for someone to always be right."

Booth shot her an incredulous look, which she ignored as she looked out the window. "Though I do strive to be correct as much as possible."

Booth shook his head and sighed. Brennan looked back at him and shrugged. "What? It's true."

He chuckled humorlessly and looked out over his dashboard to see the evidence that they weren't going anywhere any time soon.

"You know, Bones," he shook his head again. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay pissed at you?"

Her eyes widened and her head reared back. "You're angry with me?"

He tossed his hands in the air. "We've been fighting all night long. You didn't NOTICE that?"

Brennan frowned and examined her hands. "I just figured we were engaging in lively debate."

"Debate," Booth snorted. "News flash, Bones. It's not debating when you…" He sighed. "You know what?"

Pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek and his wrist to the steering wheel, he looked out the window. "It doesn't matter."

Brennan stared at him. "So…to be clear. We were just arguing about arguing…but now…we're not?"

Booth chuckled again, running his tongue against his teeth. "You're so…rational, Bones."

He swallowed. "It damn riles me up. And it calms me the hell down. And THAT annoys me…" he spared her a glance and smiled.

"And…it calms me, too," he admitted.

Brennan smiled softly and nodded. "I believe I understand your train of thought." Her gaze turned inquisitive and Booth grew curious.

"What, Bones?"

She tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "Angela once told me that she actually LIKES fighting with Hodgins."

Booth's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah?" He swallowed before adding, "And why's that?"

Brennan shrugged again. "Apparently it's conducive to what she calls make-up intercourse."

"Intercourse?" Booth drawled. "Angela actually called it make-up intercourse."

"Well," Brennan pursed her lips in thought. "Perhaps not. But still…" Her wide eyes met Booth's, and he grinned.

"You want make-up sex." He stated. "With me." He laughed and shook his head. "You didn't even KNOW we were fighting."

One straight fingernail traced the inside seam of his suit pants. Booth shifted in his seat and groaned.

Brennan stared at his face, gauging his reaction. "But now I know that we were. And…it is an opportune time."

Booth's neck plunked back against his headrest. His eyes scanned the completely stopped traffic. "Opportune?" he swallowed.

"Yes," Brennan nodded. Her tone was hesitant, and he recognized that she wanted to do it right.

But her touch was sure, now a full palm against his thigh. "And based on my research, I know that we've never had that kind."

"Well…" Booth drawled, letting his own hand run along her arm, down to her waist and then up underneath her blouse. "It's too late now."

Her brow furrowed. "Too late? Why?"

"Because," he murmured, tracing the lace bottom edge of her bra with his thumb. He leaned in to worry her earlobe with his lips.

"Because…We're not fighting anymore, Bones."

He felt the moment she realized he was right and had to hide a smile at her disappointment. "I'll make you a deal, Bones."

He nuzzled the skin below her ear as his thumb began a delicious rubbing pattern against her breast.

"I'll let you know the next time we're fighting, and if you want, we'll have make-up sex. Right then."

She gasped and leaned into his hand, toying with his zipper. "Exactly then? Even if it's in public?"

Booth squirmed a bit, from her touch and her words. "Well, I'll probably find somewhere a little more private."

Brennan met his eyes and cupped him fully, smiling in satisfaction and pride when he arched his hips up and groaned.

"Private, like this?" she challenged and then she was making him crazy. Making him forget that even though they were alone…

Even though it was pouring rain and no one was likely to walk by, they were still very much in public, surrounded by a lot of people.

His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her onto him, shoving her skirt to her waist in the process.

"If anyone sees this, you're just helping me fix my contact lens," he rasped, running his hands along her back.

"Mmmmmmm…." She moaned, her fingers sliding through his hair as she held him close. "You don't wear contact lenses."

Booth grunted and captured her lips with his. "Don't fight me on this, Bones."

Brennan smirked against his lips and kissed him back.

**-b&b-**


	24. Perfection

**Hey pals! How are you holding up? I'm doing well; though I'm already dreading the hiatus, I'm finding that it's also sort of making it easier to write fic. I feel as if when writing, I either have to address the Hannah issue or do an established relationship fic. I chose one of those!**

** Here's a little one shot I put together. For those of you following on Twitter, this one's not on there. Either way, I hope it makes you smile a bit. **

**-b&b-**

Brennan pulled in a deep breath as she closed the door to her apartment. She wasn't surprised that it was dark; it _was_ nearly 2 AM, and she'd told Booth not to wait up. It wasn't until she'd insisted she wasn't going to drive home after her lecture that he finally agreed to go to bed. But as she'd closed her phone, she'd realized she was going to break a promise to him. Not wanting him to worry, she'd kept it a secret and drove the four hours home, anxious to be near him.

And as she set her travel suitcase down next to his gym bag, she tried to be quiet. Walking back toward their bedroom, she opened it slowly, peering inside. Booth was sprawled on his back, his bare chest and shoulders narrowing down to his firm stomach where their dark brown sheet covered him from hips to thighs. His legs were bare and led down to his long feet. Though she was exhausted, Brennan found she was content watching him for several moments. Suddenly more relaxed than she'd been in the past 24 hours, she leaned in her doorway, watching the rise and fall of each breath he took. It wasn't often that she got to watch him sleep. Most nights their schedules were compatible enough that they fell asleep together, and on the off chance she was going to be later than him, he inevitably stayed up to, as he said, "Kiss his girl goodnight." No matter how many times she chided him (with a smile), "I'm not a girl," he'd reply with a smile of his own and the promised kiss, adding, "No, but you're _my_ girl." For the first few months, she'd tried to argue the fallacy in his logic, but after each time she tried, he managed to silence her with sexy kisses and soft touches, and she decided it was better to just leave it alone.

And in the mornings, he was usually up first. He liked working out early, "when only the _really_ dedicated people are there, Bones," he often insisted. And when he said it in his sweet and bragging way, she never had the heart to tell him that it was impossible to tell how dedicated someone might be toward exercising merely by the evidence of the time of day in which said person did the exercising.

It wasn't until her eyes trailed back up his body to his face that she realized he was now awake and blinking in her direction. "Bones?" his voice rasped, low and welcoming in the dark room.

"Yes," was all she answered, her feet hearing the call of his voice and moving her forward from her doorjamb. "I didn't want to wait."

Booth didn't chide her or accuse her of anything. Instead, "C'mere" was all he whispered as his arms fell to his sides, his hands opening in welcome as he watched her sit down near him. His eyes closed when she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

"I missed you," Brennan admitted on a soft whisper. She pulled back, glad it was dark in the room, dark enough to hide her blush. After almost a year of being fully committed to a romantic relationship with her partner, it still took her some time to admit her feelings on certain things. Being dependent and desperate for him were two of those things, but the pleasure she always saw on Booth's face always made her confessions worth it.

This time was no exception, and he lifted onto one elbow, using his other hand to tug at her arm. Brennan didn't fight him and soon found herself over him, her hands and knees resting on the bed near his body.

"Three days is too long to be without you, Bones. That's a fact."

The honesty in his eyes proved his words, and Brennan could do nothing but lean down and kiss him again. Oh, she'd missed him; she really had. It was dangerous how much she had after only being away from him for three days and nights and only a few hours away. Her neck arched back as Booth's hands began to run over her sides and hips. "Booth…" she breathed on a sigh. "Yes…"

Though she loved being underneath him (another dangerous sign), her favorite thing was to have his hands all over her. And when she straddled him and lifted up, he was always able to lie on his back and run his palms and fingers all over every inch of her. Yes, she had missed him indeed.

His lips began a soft pattern in the crease of her neck, and Brennan stared blindly ahead when Booth's hands found the bottom hem of her fitted skirt. She hadn't even taken the time to change out of what she'd worn for her lecture and was now fully dressed in a knee-length tweed skirt with a white dress shirt tucked in at the waist. Booth's fingers rubbed gently under the skirt before slipping upward. His own surprised moan gently vibrated against her skin when he realized the black pantyhose she was wearing were really in the form of lace topped thigh highs. His thumbs began a steadied scraping against the lace there, and Brennan squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force her hips from grinding down onto his stomach. She wanted his _hands_.

Just as his teeth nipped at her jawline, Brennan felt a hint of coolness along her thighs. She peered down her own body to see Booth gently folding her skirt up. He didn't hike it up around her waist, but methodically protected the fabric from tearing or wrinkling until it was folded up past the tops of her thighs. His hands settled against the bare skin of her hips and Brennan couldn't resist looking down at him and capturing his lips with hers. His warm hands moved to cup her bottom and Brennan arched backward toward him, wanting him to hold her tighter. He gave her one squeeze and gently bit her bottom lip at the same time, growling when she bit him a bit harder in return. But then his hands were sliding between their bodies up toward her neck. Booth continued to kiss her, letting his tongue parry with hers as he deftly unbuttoned her white dress shirt. He left it tucked in and only parted the top wide enough to be able to cup her breasts in his hands. Brennan once again arched back as the combination of his touch and the lace of her white bra caused her sensitive breasts to tighten. "Booth," she murmured again, her eyes falling shut and her neck tilting to one side. She felt Booth gently run his index fingers along the top of her bra, pulling down the fabric until it pushed her bare breasts upward for his perusal. She was sure she didn't miss the noise from the back of his throat, and she almost opened her eyes to see his face, but when she felt his warm mouth on her skin, she was helpless to do anything but remain as still as possible.

Most men she'd been with were always looking to play too firmly with her breasts at first. But not Booth. He'd known, somehow right from the start without her ever having to tell him, that what desperately aroused her was to have a man run his open mouth along her breasts. Booth's lips and tongue skimmed around her nipples, sometimes sucking as they went, and sometimes just creating warmth before being followed with a cool breath. He never failed to get her completely slick and ready for him when he did this. Sometimes she wanted a harder touch, a firmer suction. And he always seemed to know that too.

As his tongue rubbed against the underside of her right nipple, Brennan cried out, feeling it all the way down to her clit. When she'd chosen to drive home, it hadn't been for this particularly, but now that it was happening, her entire existence seemed to center on how long it would take before he began to touch her between her legs.

Not long, as it turned out. After another firm pass of his tongue followed by a soft pull from his lips, Brennan felt his right hand slide up her thighs. He then leaned back against his pillow, staring up at her as he wedged his hand against her warm center. Brennan looked down to see her skirt around her waist, her thighs encased in stockings, her perfectly pressed blouse opened from neck to waist and her breasts rucked up over her lacy bra. She normally would have considered such a look to be quite tasteless, but when Booth was looking at her like he was, it was impossible not to see herself exactly as he did.

Sure enough, "You're perfect, Bones," escaped his lips as her hips began to rotate against his hand.

She knew her own merit, and still, a flare of disbelief rose in her mind, and she smiled sadly. "You're the only one who believes that."

Rather than replying right away, Booth merely used his other hand to slowly work her panties down to her knees. "Isn't that enough?" he asked softly, sleep still in his voice as he ran both of his hands back up her legs to rub in the creases where they met her hips.

Brennan stared down at Booth, this man she'd grown to love. The man whose opinion she valued over all others. That he knew her the best and still loved her was amazing to her. It was impossible to define, and it had taken her a long time to accept that. She only hoped that what he saw in her eyes mirrored what she saw in his. "Yes, Booth…you're more than enough," she agreed on a whisper. The moment was emotional and gently charged with meaning and represented the normalcy that had come when they'd gotten past their barriers and agreed to work and live together.

Booth's index finger slicked against the tip of her clit, and Brennan cried out. It was loud in the otherwise quiet room, and Booth did it again, his lips returning to their post at the side of her neck. He sank his thumb into her center, the pad of his thumb and his knuckle rubbing against her walls, so perfectly. And when he wrapped his lips against her nipple and began the steady suction she knew he knew she'd now prefer, Brennan began to rock her hips in time to his movements. Desperate for more, she yanked herself back, pulling impatiently at the sheet covering any part of him.

"Take this off," she demanded and heard him chuckle, even as he pulled on the cotton fabric.

"The sheet?" he asked, already doing as she'd requested.

"Yes," Brennan fell onto him, running her hands over his bare arms until she was pressing her body all along his. Booth groaned and his hips thrust upward toward hers. Brennan realized he was hard and ready for her, and in her mind's eye, she could imagine the way he'd lengthened at the sight of her, at the feel of how wet he'd made her. She pressed down harder against him, and Booth growled, pinning his hands to her hips and preventing her from rocking backward. He rolled them over until she was flat beneath him.

"Off," he flicked at the collar of her shirt before going to work on her skirt. It took some maneuvering as Brennan wrestled to remove her shirt and bra while Booth had to seek out her skirt's zipper. Finally, they both were successful and Brennan moved to sit up to remove her black stockings. Booth's hands landed on the lacy tops against her thighs. "These stay on," was all he said as he used his upper body to push hers back down to the bed.

His lips captured hers and his tongue began to thrust inside her mouth. Brennan felt deliciously naughty, wrapping her silk covered legs around Booth's waist as the rest of her body was bared for him. He was hot and firm and his rough palms cupped her bare bottom as the scrape of his day old beard scratched at her chin. Being with Booth was so electrically arousing, so stimulating and visceral.

"Inside me," she demanded, rolling her hips in a circular motion to tempt him. It wasn't time for teasing, and Booth seemed to know that too. Brennan's legs fell to her sides when she felt the tip of him at her opening. "Oh yes," she rasped out, scraping her nails along his back. And when he slid into her at the same time he hitched her legs up and over his shoulders, she cried out and came all around him, feeling every single inch of him deeply embedded inside ever inch of her.

"Oh, I really missed you," she heard the desperation in her voice as she felt the clenches of her orgasm center all around the throbbing length of him. "Booth…please move,"

"Not yet," he answered, and Brennan's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice.

His eyes were dark and his lips were parted, and she felt him thicken inside of her. "I want to feel everything, Bones. I can't miss a single second of you coming…all for me."

Another spasm of pleasure coursed through her, and she tightened her muscles around him. "Yeah," he murmured. "_That_. I can't miss a single moment of that, Bones. _Baby_, you know moving would feel so good, but…it's like I can't even bear to be apart from you for one second."

"Mmmmm…" Brennan moaned and ran her hands along his chest. "Okay." She took his hands in hers and pulled them away from her legs, letting them settle back around his waist. "Stay where you are."

Using her stomach muscles, she tightened around him. Her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. "Let me make you come."

Booth groaned and sank a fraction deeper inside of her with this new angle. Brennan took it as a sign to continue. She laid sucking kisses along his neck and jaw while she squeezed him with her internal muscles, concentrating on a rhythm and pattern. Her arms and legs began to almost ache with the struggle to control his strong body from below him. But still, she maintained her efforts, able to feel him as much at the wide base of his penis as she could where his firm head rested against the end of her passage. And in between, she let her body flutter and tighten around him.

Curse words escaped his lips in conjunction with her name and she felt him drip inside of her.

"Bones…Bones…Oh, Bones…" he began to chant, and Brennan used all of her strength to keep up her actions. When she felt his hands grasp her hips and squeeze almost painfully, she knew he was so close. Gritting her teeth, she contracted her walls against his firm cock and didn't relent until he began to pound inside of her, coming so hard, so long…so desperately.

"_Baby_," he drew out on a long breath, his face now buried against her shoulder. "So fucking perfect…so perfect for me. Bones…"

It was impossible to keep from touching him, and Brennan lightly skimmed her fingers up his back, knowing he preferred a light touch against his sensitive skin. "You're perfect for me too, Booth," she admitted on a whisper. Not sure if he'd heard her or not, she didn't care. It was enough for her to know that she could believe it.

When his breathing returned to a somewhat normal pattern, he slipped from her and leaned back, both of them groaning at the loss. But then he was lifting the previously discarded sheet back up and around them, pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're the only one who thinks that about me, Bones," he added, and she knew he'd heard her. "And yeah, before you ask," he continued. "You're a hell of a lot more than enough."

A smile covered her lips as her fingers settled against his chest, like they almost always did. She laid a soft kiss against his warm skin and nuzzled him as he hitched her even closer to him, running his hands down to cup her bottom like they almost always did. It was safe, it was familiar, it was…

It was perfect.

**The end!**

**~~b&b~~**


	25. You, Just You

_**Hey!**_

_**So yes...I do still have to finish the Naked Booth on Top for Halloween and for Thanksgiving, and I WILL! I promise! Hopefully soon. Right now, I have a word document open for the next chapter of "Anyway" which is the collaboration project with pal Sleeplessinatlanta, so I think that will be the next update! And I'm hoping to begin the "Naked Brennan on Top" series for 2011. I think Naked Booth on Top started last Christmas, so that's how we'll start with Brennan. So that's what's up with me! **_

_**I'm still spoiler free, so be sure not to tell me anything at all. Not that you were going to, but you know...it's just a good reminder.**_

_**Okay, this little one shot was just sort of a muse-boost, to get me back into the swing of things. Let me know what you think! I promise to post...two more things in 2010. **_

_**Big words. **_

**~~b&b~~**

She'd thought seeing Booth happy with Hannah was one of the hardest things she'd ever faced, but the reality was that the fact that he'd still kept his distance after they broke up was even harder. He still smiled at her, and they worked together just fine, but Brennan couldn't quite stop thinking about him. She'd thought her nearly obsessive thoughts had been a result of the fact that he'd been unavailable to her, but when he'd become single again, it had only increased her thoughts of him. Sleepless nights and hazy morning fantasies all merged together in the light of day when she'd see him. At one point, she'd broken through the thin latex layer of her gloves while pressing her fingernails to her palms to keep from touching him.

But he'd been standing so close, his voice lower the closer he moved toward her. And they'd both been staring at a set of remains, but all she'd wanted to do was turn around and stare at his face, to run her gaze along the firm line of his jaw.

It was getting ridiculous, the number of times she found herself losing focus on her work for thoughts of him.

Despite all of that, it was still a surprise when late one night after a case, after he sat across from her at the diner and opened up his menu and asked, "What do you want?" that the truth of her "You," slipped from her lips.

For a second, she thought maybe he hadn't heard her. But then his fingers tightened against the laminated paper in his hands, and she pulled in a quick breath when his dark eyes met hers.

And then she really realized what had happened, and she opened her mouth to retract what she'd said. But what tripped out was, "Everything."

**~~b&b~~**

He'd thought being so close to her but not getting anywhere was the worst torture, but being apart from her while working with her every day was worse. They still solved cases, and she still smiled at him every once in awhile in the way he'd always thought was just for him. And he couldn't quit thinking about her. That was nothing new, but for some reason it just seemed harder these days. Or maybe it was the same as it had been all those years before, and he'd just been so inside of it that he hadn't known it.

And the other day, he'd looked up from his desk to see her standing in his doorway, and he swore he'd almost run to her. It was ridiculous the way just the sight of her made him happy.

Despite all of that, it was still a surprise when late one night after a case, when he collapsed into a chair across from her at the diner, made himself pick up a menu he didn't need and asked her what she wanted that her "You" cut him to the heart quicker than any bullet ever could.

His body seemed separate from himself, and he thought he might rip his menu in two. She pulled in a quick breath, and it was like she sucked the oxygen from him. Even he could tell that she meant to say something besides, "Everything."

But in that moment, he was helpless to do anything but follow her every move.

**~~b&b~~**

A sound she'd never heard from him escaped his lips, but she didn't stick around to analyze it. Instead, she flushed and stood up, grabbing for her bag. At first she missed, and she almost considered leaving it. But when her fingers made contact with the leather strap, she clutched it in her hand and made a quick exit. She wasn't quick enough, though, and when she paused at the door, Booth ran into her from behind. They both groaned, but still she didn't turn toward him.

It wasn't until they were outside that he grabbed her elbow and turned her to him.

"Booth," she spoke up, but he pulled her closer.

"Don't say anything. Not a word."

The shock she felt from his words kept her silent for a moment, but then she blinked and shook her head, turning to continue toward her car. "I don't see why I should-"

"—Bones," he interrupted, and his hand came around her waist to rest on her stomach. All of a sudden, his entire body was pressed up against hers from behind. He inhaled, and she felt it against her back. He'd touched her arms before, her lips, her hair, her back; he'd even slapped her ass once, but never had he spread his palm over her belly like this, and Brennan trembled in his arm. It was so scandalous and new and so Booth, and she couldn't help but relax a tiny bit against him, feeling his warm body behind hers.

He felt that and seemed to tense as he leaned toward her. To any person walking by, they appeared to be a normal couple sharing a final moment, but in the silence between them, they both knew the truth.

Still, he spoke up. "I'm not doing this with you at the diner," he murmured. "I'm not doing this until we get to your apartment. But I swear to God, Bones," his voice lowered even further until the pitch seemed as deep as the emptiness she'd felt without him. "If you say one more word, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from pinning you up against your car."

Brennan's own hand rested against his, her nails biting into his skin. He was so sure, and yet she heard an underlying begging in his tone. She tilted her head to the side and clenched her teeth against the need to press back against him. "Okay," she finally answered, surprised to hear that her voice contained a modicum of normalcy.

But then his thumb brushed against her, the slightest pressure against her sweater and skin, and she gasped, her knees almost buckling. In the back of her mind, she was tempted to tempt _him_, wondering if he'd really pin her against her car. _Oh…_

"Please, Bones," he whispered, as if knowing her thoughts. And it was that thought that made her want to give him what he wanted. She moved away from him and went to her car, not even looking back to see if he'd followed.

But of course he had, and they didn't even look at one another as they walked up the steps to her apartment. And once she opened her door, she found herself pinned to the other side of it. Then their eyes locked, and they both froze. _Now what?, _their gazes seemed to ask.

More than half a decade of a long slow burn, a quick flare up, and now this…

Brennan's brow furrowed, and then her fingers landed so gently against his shoulders. Booth groaned and swept in, capturing her lips with his. Her fingers tightened against him, and his hands smoothed down her back to clasp her bottom and hitch her legs around his waist.

"Oh yeah," he groaned, the feel of her wrapped around him the most amazing thing ever. "Did you mean it, Bones?" he asked, pressing her back up against the door with his hips and thighs so he could pull off his shirt and tie.

She helped, burying her face in the crook of his neck and running her hands over every inch of skin revealed. Brennan kissed as much of him as she could. "Yes," she finally answered. Though she'd been tempted to retract her earlier statement, now…with him almost all bare and willing in her arms, there was no way she was going back now. She wanted him and she wanted everything. "Booth, let me…"

His eyes glazed over and his hips arched into hers. "Bones…yes," he murmured when she continued to kiss him. "Everything," he repeated her words. "I want you. I want everything too, baby. Oh, Bones," his hands now slid up her skirt and he yanked down her panty hose. With two fingers, he skimmed her between her thighs, and Brennan spread her legs only to clamp hard on his fingers, moaning loudly at his touch.

Her feet fell to the floor, and she worked his pants and boxers down his hips, using one arm to pull him close while beginning to stroke him with her other hand. They both knew it was too fast, but it was impossible to stop as she moved him into her. At the first feel of her intimacy, he groaned and rocked forward, incapable of doing anything but getting closer to her.

The second he hit the end of her walls, they both froze at the contact, swallowed hard and met each other's eyes.

Gently, Booth cupped her face and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Brennan's body trembled in a slow and fiery climax that shocked her with its intensity and suddenness. Booth groaned against her lips, kissing her harder when her fingernails sank into his shoulders. He didn't know how he managed to keep from coming, but he did, pulling out of her and moving them to the floor. Yeah, she deserved the bed, but it was the best he could do. Then he was on his back and his partner was over him, sinking down over him and pressing soft kisses on his lips.

The combination of sweet and fierce over took him, and all he could do was rock his hips toward hers, hoping that when this was over, he could gain enough strength to start all over again…

** ~~b&b~~**


	26. The Last First Time

Well, I do believe I promised to post two more times in 2010, and here's the first! I don't know about you, but I'm having a hard time working on stories, like honest to goodness storylines. Pal Sleepless encouraged me to start with the sex and see what happens, so that's what I tried. So, that's also the warning...this is just sex. It's all I've got! But I'm hoping to post an actual Naked Booth on Top Story this week too. Wish me luck!

**~~b&b~~**

His mouth hovered over the soft swells of her bare skin just above the edge of her bra, and Brennan stared down at his dark head. Because Booth was taller than her, she'd never really seen the top of his head like this. Her hand flexed at her side, and she had to remind herself that she actually could touch him.

So many years she'd forced herself not to…or that is, she'd made herself stop touching him when she realized she was. But all of those moments had turned into a habit she was finding hard to break, despite the fact that he was indeed over her in her own bed, both of their shirts flung somewhere in her living room.

"Is this a mistake?" she wondered aloud in a soft whisper, more for herself than for him.

But his reply, "If it is, I don't care," as he used his index finger to nudge away one bra cup warmed her from the inside out. And when he growled and sucked her bare nipple into his mouth, pulling hard immediately, Brennan's hand clasped the back of his head, and she held him to her tight as her hips arched up in the air. Yes, she needed this…she needed reckless abandon from him. It had been so long since a man had done this, and it had been never that Booth had.

His hands landed at the insides of her thighs and he applied pressure, enough to create enough room for his shoulders and chest to fit comfortably against her.

"Booth," she gasped out when his thumb rubbed from the top line of her panties down to her opening and back up. She was soaked, clear through to his touch, and there was no hiding from him at all.

If he was surprised at how aroused she was from just a few kisses and touches, he didn't show it. Instead, he just lowered her underwear down her thighs and repeated his thumb motion.

"Ah!" Brennan cried out. Her fingers tangled in the sheet at her sides and she clenched, hanging on tight enough that she could lift her hips completely in the air toward his touch. Desperation coursed through her veins, and she had no rhythm. Only desire.

Booth moved down the bed and ran the flat of his tongue up and down her slit, not really sucking or flicking, just rubbing in raspy soft strokes designed to make her nearly insane. "More, more, more, oh more, Booth…Booth!" she called out, her knees now almost completely pinned to the bed on their own. She was as wide open to him as she could be. "Please…more."

"Okay," his soft lips nipped at her clit for a second before he nudged the tip of his tongue just inside her opening. Brennan's stomach gave out with pleasure when he began a circular motion at the same time he licked her…just outside of her and just inside of her, nothing deeper and nothing too far away. Everything in her universe seemed to center on his tongue in her body…_fuck, he was good_. She thought she might come just from this. No breast touching, no clitoral stimulation. Just an inch of him on an inch of her.

"Booth" her head lolled on her pillow. "I don't know…I don't…I don't…I don't know what I'm…_thinking_," she cried out as the tension seemed to ratchet up another level. "Mmmmmmmmmm…"

Booth growled something, but she had no idea what. Then suddenly, she was staring up at him. His eyes were dark and different, and she pressed one palm to his cheek, she couldn't help it. He leaned into it as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and she wondered how many times he'd stopped himself from doing that very thing before.

After he placed a soft kiss to the center of her palm, he pressed his lips against hers and simultaneously sank two long fingers into her body.

Brennan cried out, her pleasured moans swallowed up by his kisses. He worked his fingers in perfect precision to his tongue in her mouth, and Brennan felt his other hand remove her bra. Amazing. _He's amazing_. Beyond amazing…it was all she could think about as she began to tremble.

It was slow, already intense…the kind of orgasm she knew would knock her over if she weren't already flat on her back. Her brain ached, her core quivered. Her limbs tingled, her breasts swelled. Her core rippled, then again as Booth's fingers paused. He rubbed his fingertips deep inside of her, massaging her from the inside. In order to just…breathe…to stay alive, Brennan arched her neck back, gasping in a harsh breath as she stared up into Booth's eyes. She flung her arms over her head and her legs spread wider of their own volition as her entire body began to rock in time with the orgasm crashing through her body. "Yes, oh yes, oh…oh yes," she panted, clutching her headboard to try to stay slightly grounded and to gain even more leverage for thrusting toward Booth's skillful hand. The gently nudging bump of the firm head of his penis against her bare thigh set her off completely, and she arched forward, her eyes and mouth falling open, a cry of ecstasy unlike any she'd ever made released from her lips. Still, Booth was there…his eyes on her, his touch deep and sure and perfect, his body warm and hard and bare.

With her. In her bed. Booth had just made her come.

Hard.

With his fingers, in her body, and his lips, and his… "Oh, God, Booth…"

She pushed him down onto the mattress and straddled him, pressing her soaking and pulsing core against his rippling stomach muscles. He groaned and his neck tightened and it was his turn to clench at the sheets at his sides.

Brennan could smell her own arousal and she looked down to see Booth's nostrils flare at the exact same time his tongue traced against his lips, as if he could remember her taste. A trickle of moisture escaped her at the sight, and beneath her, she felt him suck in a breath.

Words were too far away, thoughts seemed hazy and impossible to form. "What?" she tried to begin. "What…What do you want?"

His eyebrows rose and then his eyes narrowed as if he shouldn't have to explain it.

"No," Brennan panted and tried to explain, burying her face in his neck and breathing in deep as she ran her hands all over Booth's arms, forcing them up over his head. The position pressed her pussy even tighter against his stomach, and she bit at his earlobe…desperate to make him as frantic for her as she was for him. "I'll do whatever you want, Booth."

Her words were raspy and uncontrolled. Not seductive or planned…just… "Do you want me to suck you off? Do you want me to ride you?" she offered, pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck. "Or you can be on top…" With that, her hips reacted automatically, swiveling against his in invitation. "Or…" she moved off of him awkwardly, going to her hands and knees beside his body. An emptiness echoed between her arms and legs from where he'd been, and she moaned as she turned her head to meet his gaze. "What you just gave me…" she pleaded for him to understand… "Booth…whatever you want. Anything…please…" she begged. "Please let me…"

Her fingers curled into the sheet beneath her hands as her hips rotated downward onto nothing, and Booth huffed out a quick breath before rolling toward her. In a smooth move, he swept her underneath him, wrapping her legs around his trim waist and lining the head of his cock up to her opening.

His chest pressed against hers, and he held up his own weight with one hand on the mattress near her shoulder. His arms bulged with muscles and his chest and back gleamed with perfect exertion.

When he entered her an inch, just the head of him inside of her, his neck arched back. A feral look settled in his eyes, and he didn't look away as he pressed into her, so slow, but so firm.

After he was all the way in, Brennan stared up at him, noticing the set of his jaw and the straight line of his lips. He seemed almost angry, as if he was pissed at her for having denied him this for so long.

"Don't be mad," she whispered, and his jaw worked back and forth once.

Booth's eyes narrowed and he flexed his hips once, twice, then again in short thrusts as he captured Brennan's mouth with his. "I'm not mad," he promised against her lips as he set up his rhythm. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let a day of the rest of my life go by without having this."

It was just as much a promise, and Brennan felt a flutter begin in her lower belly. Her fingers traced over his strong back, memorizing every muscle and inch of warm bare skin. _Booth_. At her fingertips. Rising above her. Thrusting inside of her. Over, and over, and over, and over, and… "Oh, Booth…you feel so good. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

A sound she'd never heard from him rose up from his throat and he lifted up onto his knees, taking her thighs in his hands and pressing her own knees back toward her chest. He held on for leverage as he pistoned his thick cock into her sheath in long, hard strokes. "Fuck, Bones…you're perfect for me."

"Yes," was all she could say in reply as she stared into his eyes. Her hands traced his wide shoulders and strong arms until they rested against his hands. As he worked himself into an intense orgasm, she clasped her fingers around his wrists, and when he froze and then shoved inside of her in an almost painfully deep thrust, she knocked his hands away, letting her legs fall to the bed. Booth's balance shifted forward as she'd guessed it would, and his chest fell against hers as she lifted up to welcome him closer to her.

For a blissful moment, his entire weight pinned hers to the bed. Being nearly suffocated by Booth felt paradoxically freeing; finally being captured in his arms felt liberating. When his penis slipped out of her, he shivered and let out a harsh gasp. His arms immediately wrapped tighter around her and he rolled to his back, his thighs strong between hers.

They were both breathing heavily, their stomachs and chests pressing against each other. Brennan rubbed his legs with hers, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're perfect for me too," she whispered against his chest and though it wasn't likely, she thought she felt a skip in his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. She pressed her lips there once, then again, then a third time in countertime to the sure beat of his heart.

His hand smoothed over her bare back in soft strokes, and gently, they fell asleep together.

**~~b&b~~**


	27. Still My Fantasy

**This idea sort of popped into my head and wouldn't quite quit. The only way to get it to quit is to actually write it out, so there's that!**

**-b&b-**

She didn't like the word fetish, though she recognized its significance in necessary discussions of anthropological norms. But she particularly didn't like it when applied to herself. She didn't have a fetish. She didn't.

But there was something incredibly, deliciously arousing about having sex with her partner when he was fully clothed.

The first time had happened on a normally routine Saturday morning. She'd just gotten out of the shower, pulled on a silk robe and padded to their kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Her hair had hung, wet and dark around her shoulders, and the slippery fabric of her robe had felt decadent against her freshly scrubbed skin. Her nipples hadn't been hard, but not completely soft either; rather, they'd felt…aware, as if it was possible to measure anticipation. They rubbed against her robe, brushing gently with each movement she made.

Just as she'd pressed the button to begin brewing, she'd heard Booth use his key in the front door lock. Turning with a smile meant to only welcome, she'd stepped forward, leaning her side against the small archway between kitchen and living room.

What had walked through her door stopped her breath and pearled her nipples instantly. Booth, back from a run, lightly sweating with a sheen like a golden warrior. His hair was dry, soft with no product, only slightly damp at his temples and across his forehead. His cheeks were flushed, and from his ears dropped two thin white wires to his iPod. It was hitched to his bare bicep, his skin almost electric and dark, muscles everywhere. His t-shirt was an old one…sleeves gone, snug enough that his rippling stomach muscles pressed against the front. The bottom edge barely brushed against the top seam of his gym shorts. Brennan's fingers had tightened at the sight of the small drawstring there. In her mind, she'd considered just how easy it would be to tug on it and have him available to her.

And just like that, she'd moved. Her robe fell to the ground as she'd practically pounced on him, her fingers shoving his shoulders back against the door. One of her legs rose and she arched her bare hips against his, daring him with her eyes to complain.

He hadn't complained, but when he used one hand to rip out his earbuds, a questioning tilt had crossed his eyebrows.

"Do me." She'd commanded. "Right now."

Never one to refuse her, he'd hitched his hands on her bare bottom, lifting her, even as she'd used her own hands to tug the waistband of his gym shorts down…just far enough to pull his hard-on up and out, stroking it in a tight rhythm. When he'd stepped forward as if moving toward their bedroom, she'd bit his neck and growled. "No. Here. Just like this," she'd commanded.

He'd done his own growling, at least turning them so her bare back was pressed against her cool front door. And then just like that, he'd been sliding into her. His chest had heaved, whether from his run or this, she hadn't cared. She'd just clutched her fingers in his t-shirt and held on. His gym shorts brushed against her bare legs, the hem of his shirt brushed against her clit, and she'd shivered at the feel of her own desperation being so damned sated by him as his long hard cock filled her up over and over.

Then there had been the time she'd come home after a frustrating day at work. He'd gotten home first and was lounging on the couch, remote in one hand. He'd changed into a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt, casually rolled at the cuffs and open at the collar. Instantly, she'd crossed her living room, stripping off her coat, her dress, her boots, her pantyhose, her bra and panties until she'd reached him, straddling him and watching as his eyes turned from surprised to fiery.

Clutching the back of the couch, she'd undulated forward, running her breasts up his chest over and over. He'd known what to do, clasping his hands on her inner thighs from behind, spreading her so softly and massaging there as his teeth bit gently at her earlobe.

"Shitty day?" he'd murmured, and she'd groaned. He'd gotten the message and he'd really gotten the message when she'd reached between them, unfastened his pants, pulled him out and slid down onto him in one soaked stroke.

She'd nipped at his tense neck muscles, riding him hard until she'd exploded around him, her entire body clenching all over his clothed one. She'd felt elemental and decadent and when he'd wrapped his arms around her, she'd felt the cool cotton of his shirt, the soft press of his cuff buttons along her bare back. He'd grunted and come inside of her soon after, and she pressed her face to his neck, breathing him in, hoping to convey just how good he was and how much she needed him.

But now, sitting in a meeting with him, she had the incredible urge to just…straddle him. Here, in Sweets' office. His arm was resting along the side of his chair, his shirt pulling against his bicep. His jaw was straight, lips curved up in some sort of smirk and it just reminded her so much of the years they'd spent not sleeping together that she innately wanted to experience it. All those years, she'd tampered down that arousal, keeping a tight rein on her desire for him. So many days she'd wanted him; so many nights she'd touched herself thinking of him. So many meals, she'd watched his lips and tongue pull food into his mouth. So many times he'd leaned back in some chair, his hips innately open and thrust forward, his entire being practically shouting 'male'. Her female self found him nearly impossible to resist. His eyes, his skin, his chest, his shoulders, his hands…_his fucking hands_. She'd wanted him; she'd always wanted him. That she now knew she could have him naked and under her in an instant only fueled her current fire.

Clearing her throat, she stood quickly, smoothing her hands down the sides of her dress. "I've just remembered something rather urgent I must attend to at the Jeffersonian. I'll see you later, Dr. Sweets."

Sweets nodded and motioned toward the door. "Goodbye, Dr. Brennan."

Booth stood as well, the action almost automatic after all these years. "I guess I'll see you too, Sweets."

He followed his partner and lover out toward the FBI elevator, and just before the doors opened, she turned on him, clutching her hands in his lapels. "When you come home from work, do not change your clothes."

His jaw clenched and he pressed his tongue into the side of his cheek before nodding once. And then she released him, stepping backward into the empty elevator, her eyes on his until the closing doors broke through their mutual gaze.

As the elevator descended, she considered her actions, her desire. It wasn't as if she could only have Booth a certain way; they had completely naked sex all of the time. She loved when he soaped her up in the shower, pressing his long and bare and strong body up against hers, rocking into her as water pounded all around them. Many nights he kissed every single inch of her before sliding inside of her, clasping their hands above their heads, sucking on her nipples, and thrusting, soft or frantic, whichever she wanted. Sometimes, he screwed her from behind, his heaving chest and arms surrounding her back as he moved in and out of her, listening to her voice cues.

And most mornings, she woke him up by gently draping herself over him, sinuously rubbing all over him until he hissed. Only then would she sink down onto him, riding him perfectly. He'd press his thumb to her clit and arch up to kiss her as they came together.

He satisfied her in every way.

Which was why she had no idea why she was experiencing these random urges to literally fuck him when he was fully clothed and she was naked. The elevator doors opened with a ping and she shivered at the idea of her bare skin all along the crisp material of his suit, her lips nipping just above the collar of his white dress shirt, the long row of buttons from his neck to his belt pressing deliciously into her belly and between her breasts as she moved.

The quick bustle of elevator passengers broke her reverie, and she blinked, stepping forward and then again until she was outside, the crispness in the air causing her to re-focus. She checked her watch and realized her time would be beneficially spent heading home and preparing.

And she also realized that what she was about to do with Booth was premeditated, something it had never been before. Always before, she'd been pressured by some primal inner force, but now…

**-b&b-**

Though she wasn't surprised when Booth arrived home at around 6:16, she still felt a small jolt when the metal of his key scraped into the lock of the door. It took 16 minutes to get from his office to their apartment; she knew, she'd counted one time. A smile crossed her lips as the door entered, and she watched as he entered their apartment.

He set down his briefcase near the door and eyed her as he toed off his dress shoes. His eyes almost dared her to stop him, but she didn't mind this.

Then, he leaned against the closed door, his head leaning back and his eyes hooded. She'd never seen anything more erotic than him in that moment. Long, lean, dark, desperately controlled. His strong lips were curved upward, but not in a smile…in something supremely more confident.

Her tongue swept out from between her lips, moistening them and creating a similar moistening between her thighs. Booth swallowed, and she felt a resounding throb in her core. She could see the press of his stomach against his shirt, not an ounce of fat there, but pure, perfect muscle. Below his belt, she saw some pressure, not a full erection, but enough to prove that he was turned on by her.

With one hand, she motioned toward their bedroom, noticing with pleasure that he followed her lead. And when he walked passed her, she shivered at his scent, at the firm roundness of his ass against his pants. "Relax on the bed, and I'll be right in."

Brennan gave him a few minutes to get settled, hoping he'd remembered her earlier edict to keep his clothes on. She grew even wetter when she stepped into the dim light of their bedroom to see him relaxed on their bed, still in his black suit. His arms were bent, his hands resting beneath his head…his legs were long and straight, stretching toward the end of their bed to where his feet pointed toward the ceiling, covered in subdued but still striped navy and gray socks.

He kept his eyes pinned on hers as she undressed, letting her own clothes fall from her sensitized skin. Her jeans fell to the floor, followed by her own button up shirt. She watched his nostrils flare when she revealed her lingerie, a skimpy combination of lace in a deep, deep green. Brennan slipped one finger beneath a bra strap as she stepped toward the bed and then underneath the other bra strap. But instead of reaching behind and unfastening the clasp, she put one knee on their mattress. Her pale skin seemed even lighter, both against the dark red of their bedspread and the midnight black of his dress pants. She licked her lips and moved completely onto the bed, lifting up until she was standing over him, one of her feet on each side of his hips.

He swallowed hard and she watched his jaw twitch, but other than that, he just watched her. With a modicum of satisfaction, she noticed his hands clenched at his sides when she used her thumbs to inch down her panties. The dark green lace fell to her feet and she used one big toe to kick the underwear aside. His eyes trailed down her body and when his tongue snuck out and he licked his lips as he stared between her legs, she flushed, quickly reaching behind her to flick the clasp of her bra. It fell to his stomach, dark against his shirt, and she stared at it. Booth allowed one finger and thumb to touch, gently rubbing the fabric. Brennan's nipples and clit all tightened, imagining the same rubbing friction. Ready for more, she fell to her knees, catching her weight with her hands on his firm and wide chest.

Then and only then did he speak. "What's this about, Bones?" he murmured from low in his throat, his hand moving her bra from between their bodies.

Brennan stretched luxuriously, running her hands along his arms. "I want you," she replied, using the tip of her tongue to lick a straight line from his neck to just below his left ear.

"I sorta figured that out," he rotated his hips against hers, smoothing one hand along the length of her spine until he was palming her ass. "But…what's all this?"

She knew from the tone of his voice that he meant her request, and she wanted to ignore it. She just wanted to pretend she wasn't desperate for it. She wanted to pretend this wasn't a big deal. Keeping silent for a moment, she lowered her spread thighs to his hips, rocking against the firm bulge she felt there.

She felt Booth hiss beneath her lips as her mouth moved over his neck. His clothes were a barrier, and she felt the soft chafe of the fabric along every inch of her skin, just as she'd imagined. In her mind, she pictured them on the couch in her office. She imagined stripping down, his eyes going dark as she screwed him into oblivion after a case. She imagined him sitting across from her at the diner, his thighs spread out with confidence, his lips curved up and cocky. She imagined pushing in her own chair and then surprising him by straddling his waist, pulling on his tie until he gasped and kissed the life out of her.

She imagined circling his desk at the bureau, dropping to her knees and pulling out his cock, sucking him until he almost came before he yanked her up and plowed into her, her back bare against his hard desk, his eyes furiously loving as he gasped her name.

For so long…_for so many years…_ he'd been so forbidden to her in so many ways, and now that she had him, she still wanted him in all the ways she'd never been able to have him.

She wanted the Booth in the suit, the man with the confidence in her office, the man who took down criminals and smiled at her afterward. The man who'd dominated her thoughts for so many years.

She'd wanted that man for so long…and she still did.

"Bones," he growled when she reached for the zipper of his pants. She felt her own slickness along the material there, and his fingers tangled with hers. "Tell me what this is about."

Biting his earlobe with her teeth and gently working it, she tried to distract him, using her other hand to run her thumb over one of his nipples. His resulting groan was satisfying, but short lived as his fingers wrapped around her wrist, and he halted her movements.

He used his other hand to curve along the back of her neck, gently grabbing her hair and pulling with just a fraction of pressure, enough to force her to meet his eyes.

His own narrowed at what he saw. "Tell me."

Brennan licked her lips and pulled her wrist free. "I want you, like this. I used to fantasize about you like this. There…" she leaned forward and kissed him, almost harshly. "Happy now?"

In that moment, she could tell he was willing and able to enter a battle with her if he so pleased, and he slid one firm arm between their bodies, effectively lifting her off of him enough that she felt a small coolness between her legs. She hissed in disapproval and punished him with a pinch to his nipple and a scraping of her teeth to his Adam's apple.

"Damn it, Bones," he rasped out. "Just tell me the truth."

Now she was pissed, and she arched back. "I want you. How many times do I have to say that? I want you. Even though we have sex every day, I still find myself wanting you like I used to. When we just worked together, I would watch you, and my thighs would feel empty. I wanted to do this," she ground out, shoving his arm out of the way and rocking her body against his in firm rotations. "I wanted to feel you like this. I imagined you. I wanted you, Booth." She pressed her hands to his shoulders and ran her breasts along his chest, over and over and over, taking pleasure. When she was about to come, she gasped, pulling back. Her whole body was flushed, and Booth was still completely clothed.

For a moment, they just stared at one another. And then his eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips a fraction of a second. "This is a really expensive suit."

Brennan stared down at him. "I'll buy you another one," she whispered through clenched teeth.

Several emotions crossed his face and then he smoothed one thumb over both of her nipples before cupping her entire belly and then slicking one index finger around her clit. "What do I do?"

She heard a slight resignation in his voice and felt a victory. But she knew what he meant. What did he do in her fantasies all those years before.

"You look at me," she revealed. "You look at me like you love me. Like you _want_ me. _Only me_."

His jaw tightened and when she unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching penis, giving the throbbing length a gentle squeeze, he didn't resist her. "I can do that," he promised, keeping his arms to his side, moaning quietly when she sank down onto every firm inch of him.

And he kept his promise. Brennan arched back, keeping her fingers pressed to his stomach, feeling the cotton of his shirt beneath her fingertips. "Loosen your tie," she demanded, keeping her gaze pinned to his as he stared up at her with desire, with lust, with something new. His long and sure fingers yanked at the black fabric around his neck and as the knot there loosened under his sure touch, she felt something deep inside of her being to unfurl as well. This was new. Something new that reminded her of all those nights she'd straddled a pillow and a vibrator and imagined him beneath her. All those mornings she'd pressed against her shower wall and fingered her clit to the image of his dark eyes and soft smile. This was new and something old at the same time.

"You're the only one, Bones," she heard, and whether it was in her mind's eye or from Booth now, she wasn't sure. He was so hard, so long, so perfect for her, and she grew even wetter around him as she sank onto him over and over.

She'd imagined him in her bed so many nights, and the reality was so satisfying. But the reality, within the framework of a fantasy, was turning her on so much. Brennan fell forward and grabbed onto the pillow underneath his head. His weight kept it in place and she was able to use it for leverage to piston over him, his length embedding into her with every backward stroke. Forward, backward. Forward. Backward. Booth, inside of her. Beneath her. All around her. "Oh, yessss," she cried out. "Booth!"

She felt the press of his belt buckle against her lower belly, felt the scrape of his suit jacket against her hard nipples, felt the cool fabric of his pants along the insides of her legs from core to toes.

But between her legs, deep into her core, she felt his skin. Skin to skin, just her with Booth. His eyes had never left her face, and he was pouring out his love for her from his brown eyes.

"I love you," he declared, quiet, low and sure, and she broke, undulating against him in frantic circles, coming hard and long around him.

"Don't stop," she begged, and then once again felt the smooth weight of his calloused palm against her bottom.

"I'll never stop," he promised, and when she buried her face in his neck, still rotating on him, he rubbed her, kissing her smooth and bare shoulder.

And just as her orgasm ended, everything felt strange, like waking up from a dream. All of a sudden, she wanted his bare skin. His clothes, which had before felt delicious, now felt too scratchy…too confining. Brennan arched back with a fierce determination. This caused Booth's still erect penis to slip from her body, forcing a groan from his chest. She watched as his chest rose and fell with the noise and in that instant, she needed to see him.

"Take your clothes off," she demanded, helping him with her own command, moving backward and yanking down his pants, boxers and socks. He lifted onto his elbows and stripped off his jacket, his tie and his shirt, and when she was done, she crawled over him, running her lips over his leg, sucking lightly on his testicles and wrapping her lips around the flushed head of his penis, giving him one long draw of her lips and tongue before pulling up with a soft pop.

She straddled him again and fell forward, pressing her bare breasts to his warm and equally bare chest, the skin on skin contact electrifying.

His palms were so dry as he cupped her back and bottom, but between them, it was very wet. She rotated her hips on his bare penis, making him desperate. And when he closed his eyes and begged, "Please, Bones," she kissed his lips, sinking back down onto him and holding, loving the feel of him buried inside of her to the hilt.

Booth's entire body tensed, and then stilled, and he opened his eyes again. He watched her, waiting for her to say something, and Brennan's lips parted.

"You're still my fantasy, Booth. You'll always be my fantasy."

His eyes glazed over with pleasure, and she grew very warm, desire for him throbbing all around him and through her veins.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them, thrusting even deeper into her as he hitched her legs high around his waist. "Me too, Bones," his rhythm quickly grew desperate. "No matter how long we're together, I'll always still only want you. I did from the moment I saw you, and I still do. I still do, Bones. All of it."

"Yes," she gasped, loving the feel of him within her. He was so hot, so hard, so perfect.

The head of his cock rubbed in high and hard strokes against the top of her walls, and she clenched around him, her orgasm swift and serious. He collapsed against her, just as she had done to him, and he pummeled into her over and over, coming with a desperation she knew was just for her.

And in his eyes, she knew the truth, saw what she'd imagined for all of these years. The glimmer of passion that was always there with him, the willingness he had to give her whatever she wanted, whatever she needed…she saw it too. And she saw their deep love and trust. She felt him shudder. In her arms. In her body.

Booth…

He was still everything.

He gathered her close and pulled her to him, falling to his side and wrapping one of her legs over his hips. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right, Bones?" She heard the slight hurt in his tone that he'd had to force her fantasy out of her, and she nodded, letting her fingers trace over his firm chest. "I know."

She sighed and snuggled up closer to him. "The next time I want to indulge in a fantasy, I'll tell you." Her fingertips skipped over his still trembling stomach muscles and she gently rubbed the slick head of his penis.

Booth groaned and grew harder in her bare hand, arching his hips toward her. "Is this your way of telling me?"

Brennan smiled against his chest, leaving a little nipping kiss as she moved down his long and firm body. "No," she teased, just before pulling his now half-hard length into her warm mouth. "This is."

He laughed once, low and deep from his chest and fell to his back, pulling in a quick breath as half-hard became three quarters hard. "Well, while you do that," he arched and groaned, losing his words for a moment at the scrape of her teeth along his length, "Jeez, Bones." he hissed, clenching into their sheets before sucking in a tight breath. "While you do that, I'll just tell you about what I'M going to do to you when you're done." His fingers rubbed against the back of her neck, encouraging her. "First, I'm going to kiss you, right on the backs of your knees like I know you love. Then, I'll move upward, kissing every inch until I'm where I want to be..."

His hips arched up again and he groaned. "Fuck, Bones. Then my tongue will be in you. I wanted to take my time, but I can't, and I'll be licking you clean, just like you want it. I'll always be just what you want," he promised in desperation as she pulled his entire length into her mouth, sucking him dry. He called out her name and she kissed up his body until she was face to face with him.

One of his eyes opened, and he peeked at her, noticing her smug expression. "I will, Bones," he promised. "Just as soon as I can breathe."

Brennan smiled and settled next to him, willing to give him time, loving that they had all the time in the world.

_**-b&b-**_

_**The end!**_

_**Oh, and hey, new episode this week!**_


	28. Let's Table This Discussion

**Hey, hey! So, no new BONES episode this week, so that means it's a good time for some smut to make up for it. **

**In 2011, I'm determined to post as many times as pal Sleepless, though I think she's ahead of me by about 5 posts. It is ON!**

**Hahahahahahahaha...**

**But seriously, the muse is back in full force (I'll let you guess why!), all I need now is time to actually write. Wish me luck!**

**This is just a smutty little one shot that I owe some of y'all who requested B&B and a table. **

~~b&b~~

They were actually doing it. Really, really doing it. Though she would normally state that 'it' wasn't the technical term—"Oh," she moaned as Booth's lips settled at the base of her throat. Yes_, it_ was just fine.

"Oh," tripped from Brennan's lips again, and her fingers curled into the hem of his t-shirt, snug against his stomach.

They had meant to wait for sex; they really had. Or at least _he_ had. He'd told her he didn't want to just fall into bed with her on their first date. Her feeling had been that she wanted him.

But…she also loved him, so she was willing to wait.

When she'd told him that, he'd smiled and said, "That's my line."

One of her eyebrows had quirked up, and he'd leaned over and kissed her lips, right there in the movies. It has been a sweet kiss, with just a hint of salt and butter from their shared popcorn.

He'd walked her to her door…nothing new there, but when she'd slipped her key into the notch of the doorknob, he'd shifted closer to her, smoothing her hair behind her ear and rubbing the end of his nose against her skin there. "I don't want to wait," he murmured, so silkily dark that her knees had almost given out. Only her grasp of the key inserted into her lock held her up. Her throat had closed, and she'd fought back a tremble, followed by a flush.

"Change your mind?" she murmured, turning to face him. And he'd been so close. So close…

When he'd cupped the back of her neck and pressed his mouth to hers, she'd been unable to do anything but moan and kiss him back.

Only when he'd stepped back had she realized her eyes had fluttered shut, and she watched as his lips firmed into a straight line. "Open the door, Bones," he'd rasped out, and she'd heard the desperation in his voice. "I can't wait. I don't wanna wait," he'd repeated.

And just like that, her wrist had turned, and the lock had released, and her door was opened. And just like that, she was pinned to the other side of it, with his hard body in front of hers, his lips warm and sure against her neck.

Now, her fingers shoved his shirt up his chest, and when she could, she ran her hands over all of the bare skin revealed. "Ohhhh," she moaned, tilting her neck to make room for Booth's kisses, even as her fingers clenched on his bare shoulders.

"You like that?" he murmured, teasing and sure.

Feeling slightly annoyed that he was affecting her so much, she steeled her shoulders, skimming her fingers along his bare chest. "Anthropologically, women for centuries have been drawn toward men with wide shoulders such as yours."

Booth growled and stepped back a fraction. "Is that why you want me?" he challenged, his eyes narrow, his jaw firm. "Because any woman would?"

In that moment, Brennan's eyes narrowed as well. "No, I-"

"Good," Booth interrupted as he yanked his shirt from his body with one hand, flinging it to the side in a flurry of fabric.

Brennan, always observant when it came to Booth, followed the movement. She'd been following his every movement for years, her body naturally attuned to his actions and fluidity. She watched as his arm moved to his side, and her eyes followed the action of his shirt, across her living room floor.

But when Booth slammed both of his hands against the door on either side of her head, her eyes flew back to meet his. He'd pinned her in, bare chested and tan. Muscles everywhere, smooth skin… "Good," he repeated, just before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss. He kept himself apart from her in every way, except for the hot pressure of his mouth against hers, the sure slide of his tongue between her lips.

It was hot and raw and intense, and just a kiss.

For her part, Brennan ran her hands over every inch she could, his stomach, his back, his shoulders, his arms and back to his ribs where she traced his every muscle before scraping her thumbs against his nipples, enjoying the way he bit her lip and groaned, pulling away long enough to press his entire body against hers, his forehead thunking against the door behind her.

Then his hands were on her sweater, pulling it up and over her head and outstretched arms. Brennan watched the tic in his jaw as he pulled down the straps of her bra to her elbows and then unclasped the back before pulling it off, and she didn't miss the way his lips parted at the sight of her bare breasts.

Later she would consider the cause and effect relationship between her discussing anthropology and him losing control, but now she only teased him. "It's been well documented that males are primarily attracted to women's breasts. Anthropologically speaking."

His eyes snapped up to hers, but not in surprise or mocking…rather, in flared heat. Suddenly, his lips curved up. It wasn't a smile but something infinitely more confident. "I see," was all he said, skimming his fingers along her ribs. His fingertips tripped to her arms, slipping around her elbows and up to her shoulders before sliding back down to her wrists. Booth lifted her hands in his, staring down at the way her breasts rose and fell with every breath. "Is that what you want?" His voice was low and dark. "Is that how you want me to want you? Because it's the right thing to do…anthropologically?"

With their arms lifted, he bent his back so he was eye-level with her puckered pink nipples, and he blew on them, watching as they tightened and furled gently. When he licked a straight line between her breasts, Brennan gasped and tried to wrench her hands free. "No," she rasped out, struggling against him.

Booth chuckled and released her hands, only to step back far enough to be out of her reach as he began to loosen his belt. A confident arch on Brennan's face, she did the same with her own belt. They eyed one another as they undressed, almost in daring. But they both knew what the end result would be. Him, inside of her.

The thought caused Booth to hiss as his erect penis sprang free, immediately pointing straight toward Brennan. He moved forward, cupping her ass in his hands and squeezing, groaning at the feel of her. "Damn, Bones…you're gorgeous."

"Yes," she agreed and arched toward him, her breasts swelling as she squirmed. "Booth…suck me," she commanded.

He just laughed and kissed her neck, applying soft suction there. His own chest was far enough away from hers to prevent her from pressing against him. And his hands on her ass squeezed again and again.

Brennan growled and felt her thighs grow wet with her anticipation. "How did you know?" she gasped, her eyes falling shut as her head fell back against her door. Her legs spread and she began to swivel her hips. Booth's knuckles knocked against her door as he followed her movements with his hands. She was practically coming apart in his hands, her body deliciously begging for him.

"How did I know what?" he murmured, tugging her earlobe between his lips and licking.

"Ah!" Brennan gasped, pressing her hands to Booth's bare hips for leverage as her swivels became more and more rhythmic.

"That…that this makes me crazy," she admitted on a harsh groan and her eyes flew open, pinning to his as she almost came. Her nipples were so tight, ruddy and begging for his sucking mouth.

"I didn't" Booth smirked, finally kissing down her chest and once again breathing on her breasts. "But now I'm glad I do. Cause I'll gladly spend the rest of my life holding on to your fantastic ass, Bones. Hell yes," with that, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, moaning at the taste of her.

The sound brought Brennan out of her desperation, and she realized she could take back the power. Despite the empty pounding in her core, she pushed him backward. They stumbled together toward her bedroom, only making it as far as the kitchen before she pushed him again, this time, down onto the table.

Before he could blink, she was climbing up as well, straddling him.

"Bones…" he gasped, the feel of her nipples scraping his chest and sending his heart and cock into overdrive.

"It'll hold," she promised, lifting his arms over his head and burying her face in his neck, undulating on top of him. Her wet pussy seemed to capture the head of his penis and hold on tight.

Booth huffed out a breath and his hands landed on Brennan's hips as she kneeled around him, her entire torso on display for him. Dark hair falling around her shoulders, her eyeshadow dark and smoky, but her lips soft and pink from where he'd kissed off all of her lipstick. His mind flashed back to the way her lipstick had left a mark on the straw in their soda at the movie, and then an instant image of a similar ring of lipstick around the head of his dick caused him to curse and clench her hips in his hands.

"Fuck," he swore as she sank down onto him an inch. From her smooth shoulders, he looked down to her breasts, full and pale and perfect, bouncing slightly with all of her movements. So pretty, so sexy…so his, was all he thought, his fingers itching to touch her.

It took about 30 seconds for him to remember that she _was_ therefor the touching, and at that thought, he swept his hands up her belly and cupped her breasts, loving the way she arched into his hands. "Yeah, baby."

Brennan sank down another inch, now about half of his cock embedded up inside of her. When his fingers narrowed in on her nipples and pulled them gently, she cried out, her hands landing on Booth's stomach as she sank down onto him all of the way. "Booth, that feels incredible…don't stop."

"I won't," he promised, leaning up on one elbow for leverage. With his free hand, he cupped her ass and he used his position to suck her breast into his mouth. He rolled his tongue against her nipple, sucking hard.

Damn, she was hot. Fucking his brains out and screwing him into oblivion. When he'd said he'd wanted to wait, it had been to avoid this very thing…a desperate screw.

But when her breath hitched, "Booth," tripping from her lips, and when she buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as her pussy convulsed around his cock, he knew there was nothing wrong with this at all.

"Bones," he growled, pulling on all of his strength to keep from coming with her. His stomach muscles clenched with the effort, and he could have sworn he was breathing at the same rhythm as her clenching and soaked core. She was rippling all around him, and he thought maybe he'd died. Her hips shifted against his, and he felt her grow wetter in reaction to the feel of him still lodged deep inside of her.

He grunted and used his elbows on the table to lift up before wrapping his arms around her waist. Once his feet were planted on the floor, he flipped them until she was flat on her back, all splayed out and still breathing hard because of the orgasm he'd just given her.

Hell yes, Bones.

Slamming back inside of her, he couldn't help but grin when she writhed against him. Long and sure, he stroked into her. The angle of the table was perfect, and he was getting incredible leverage and pressure.

"I want you to orgasm," she said in her husky voice, and her wish was his command, especially when she followed her words up with the reality of her long legs wrapped so tightly around his waist.

"Fuck, Bones," Booth rasped on an almost laugh. But the pleasure was indescribable as he poured into her, coming so strongly, he wasn't sure he wasn't going blind.

When his eyes did open, he realized he was leaning over her, his hands on the firm table on either side of her shoulders. Her legs were still around him, though more casually slung against his thighs.

And his penis was slipping out of her, still a bit swollen, and he so badly wanted to make her come on his cock again.

"Soon," he promised, though she had no idea of his thought process.

Sure enough, one of her eyebrows quirked up, and Booth leaned down immediately to capture her lips with his and try to kiss her out of talking to him.

When she smiled against his lips, he knew she knew what he was doing, and he couldn't help but smile, and then laugh. And then he was just leaning his forehead against hers. The smile on his face was so wide, his cheeks were starting to hurt. But he was happy.

Remembering their earlier conversation, he slipped his hands under her to cup her ass. Immediately she arched her back, and Booth kissed down her neck, keeping his eyes on the way her breasts had crowned immediately.

He watched how with every squeeze of her ass, her nipples got tighter, and he chuckled against her skin as he sucked one tight bud between his lips and slipped his thumbs between her thighs. She moaned, and he loved it.

"Booth…"

He slipped inside of her, his penis now hard and thrusting between her thighs with a gentle rhythm. She pulled his mouth up to kiss him, and Booth realized he would happily spend the rest of his life exactly like this.

~~b&b~~


	29. Redemption Song

Hey! I'm trying to post at least once a week, and Thursdays during a hiatus seem like the perfect time. Of course, it's nearly midnight, but...well, oh well!

Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think! Thanks to SkoleBone for the title-musing :)

-b&b-

It happened in a flash. A spark in an otherwise ordinary moment. Then again, had they ever been ordinary? Or maybe the spark was ordinary, or at least, the status quo. But it was new and familiar at the same time.

Him on his couch, flat on his back with his heat resting on the arm of the couch and his knees slightly raised, both to relieve pressure on his back and to make room for her to sit near his feet.

They'd been doing that a lot lately, making room for one another. It seemed strange in its deliberateness. Before, there hadn't been a conscious effort to make room; the space had always just been shared. Perhaps at the beginning…the _very beginning_, there had been an effort, but mostly…it was just_ being_. Being together. But this was a new togetherness. Yet, it felt like old times.

Even if they'd never quite had old times like these.

But the flash came when she stood up to make her way to the kitchen.

"Another beer?" she'd asked, and he'd grunted and shrugged a shoulder.

"Sure," he answered with a single nod, his eyes still focused on the baseball game on TV. "Thanks, Bones," he murmured offhandedly, and as she passed him by, he lifted his hand and fleetingly cupped her leg, just between her bare calf and her knee.

It was such a casual move, the equivalent of patting her arm or bumping his knuckles against her shoulder in thanks. He wasn't touching her in much of a way that he hadn't before.

Except it was his bare palm cupping her bare leg. That was new.

A casual connection turned immediately intimate, the sound punctuated by Brennan's sharp gasp. Maybe that was what kept his hand in place. If she'd continued to walk toward the kitchen, he likely would have let his fingers slip over her skin, releasing her as she moved out of his reach. He was still in the exact position, his knees up, his bare feet planted on his couch, his neck elevated. He wasn't moving after her, not following her.

But she was there, literally, in the palm of his hand. And she wasn't moving. She hadn't moved on.

The bottom of her skirt fell just below her knee. If he moved his hand upward, he'd be cupping the back of her knee. His eyes became focused on the navy blue swirled print of her skirt, his vision nearly blurring after staring at it too long. Instinctively, his fingers tightened a fraction, and her gasp this time was even louder. Booth's eyes flew to Brennan's face and then went wide at the passion in her expression.

Flushed cheeks, parted lips, bright eyes beneath heavy lids.

He couldn't move, but knew he needed to. Or at least, if anything else was going to happen, he needed to move. He needed to physically move from his position on his back and…do something.

She was literally standing there. Literally not going anywhere. But it was more than literal too. It was the truth. It was literal and the truth, which didn't make sense. Except it did. Which also didn't make sense, except…that it just did.

_It just did._

And now he needed to just…do something. _Either touch her more or let go of her._

His fingers flexed and his chest felt tight at his own self-imposed ultimatum.

The curve of the back of her knee beckoned him, and he followed the call, sliding his hand up her leg until her skirt was brushing against his wrist as he touched her.

Higher, and she gasped again, this time more desperate and at a higher pitch. In his peripheral vision, he saw her fingers flex at her sides, twisting one another for some kind of control.

And when he moved his hand even higher, cupping the back of her smooth thigh, she fell forward, the front of her leg hitting the couch. But still, Booth felt almost frozen in place.  
"Bones," escaped his lips in a dark murmur,

"Booth," she replied, permission and question both rolled up in her tone.

"I don't know," he admitted, unsure what exactly he didn't know about. "I mean..."

"I know," she shifted, her own hand coming to rest on his forearm, keeping his hand in place. "It's okay."

"What if I…" Booth breathed out, now suddenly completely aware of exactly what he knew.

"You won't," she insisted, her eyes fluttering shut, and her body rocking forward in small, almost imperceptible motion. "You won't fail."

The faith in her voice seeped into his skin, straight to his heart. She didn't even believe in faith, but somehow it was all enough.

"Bones," he murmured again, and she swayed slightly.

"Booth," she also repeated.

And he knew it was still his move, still his call. He could release her. Or he could…

He could do something…

Willing his back to support him, Booth swung his legs to the floor, wincing once as his feet hit the hardwood. With his hand, he nudged Brennan closer, lifting his other hand to cup her other leg in the same place until she was standing between his legs.

Keeping his gaze on hers, he stared at her, measuring her expression as he moved his hands up to wrap around her hips, using her body as leverage to stand fully. Up this close, he could see the way the track of her eyes skimmed over his mouth. Her own lips parted, and he could not resist.

Leaning toward her, he watched as she met him halfway and their lips met. Both of them sighed and his fingers flexed again.

When her own hands clutched at his shirt, Booth groaned and deepened the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss.

She tasted like redemption. She felt like cool rain in the desert. Like American soil after war. Like a good dream after a bad day. Or a good day after a bad dream.

Booth pulled back to pull in a gasp of natural air, his body rebelling at needing it to survive. And in that moment, Brennan pressed her face to his neck, kissing him softly, running her lips along the line of his jaw. He groaned, and his hands moved down beneath her skirt, smoothing it up until he was cupping her bottom in his hands, bare except for a pair of silk panties.

"Booth," Brennan rasped out a moan, her teeth scraping against his neck as she shoved her hands under his t-shirt. Booth watched her frown when she realized the only way to remove his shirt would mean him not touching her.

He released her and pulled his shirt off, revealing himself to her. But when her eyes met his and stayed there, he realized he was still revealing plenty, and they both knew it.

Her cool fingers settled on his shoulders, and she stood on her tiptoes, capturing his mouth with hers once again. Their tongues tangled so sweetly, Booth thought he might explode from pleasant pressure. Arms still at his sides, his fingers flexed, and when Brennan pressed against him, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her as he fell backward. He kept her close as he fell, knowing she trusted him to catch her.

Her faith in him was his evidence, and his back hit the couch as her front hit his. Her knees straddled his hips, her arms now wrapped around his neck, her lips still plastered to his.

More…he needed more.

He yanked at her shirt, and her arms lifted as he pulled it over her head. His head hurt as he tried to figure out how to get her out of her skirt when she was over him. But she just reached behind her with one hand and unzipped it. The waistband was loose enough that he also pulled it over her head and shoulders, and he could have sworn she laughed, the sound muffled by the navy swirled fabric. But then she was nearly all bare in his arms, her long waist and torso on display. Her bra and panties didn't match, and for some reason, that made him smile. He'd always imagined her as a matcher. Smoothing one blunt fingertip along the strap of her bra, he felt her shiver and watched as her nipples tightened in response. One thumb hinged upward until he brushed the straining peak through the silk of her bra.

"Booth," Brennan nearly grunted, but the sound was feminine and strong and sexy as hell. In that instant, he wanted nothing between them. He unclasped her bra and the silk fell between them. Then he fell on her, his mouth open on her skin.

He kissed her curves, following her moans and the feel of her fingernails against his bare back. She was on him, but he was leaning over her, keeping her up with his hands as he moved closer and closer to her nipple. She clamped her hands on his shoulders and held on when he finally sucked her into his mouth.

"Oh, Booth. Yes. So good…"

He imagined agreeing with her, but didn't say anything, keeping his mouth occupied with pleasing her. She was so sweet, so strong and so special, he could hardly stand it.

Because of their positions, he couldn't move his hands, but she could move hers, and she scraped her nails down his chest, feeling each and every muscle on his stomach. And then he felt her nimble fingers at his waist. In the next instant, he felt a rush of freedom as his hard cock spilled from his jeans into the confines of her waiting hands. "Oh yeah," his neck tensed, and he fell back against his couch. She fell forward, and her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Oh, yeah," he repeated, lifting his hips and allowing her to shove his jeans down his thighs.

His thumbs hooked into her panties, and as he pulled down, their bodies moved in unison until he was once again flat on his back, staring up at her.

Brennan arched back, far enough to pull her underwear the rest of the way off. She watched him in her close and careful way as he shoved his jeans and boxers off as well. Then and only then did she move, placing her knees once again on either side of his hips. This time they were both naked, both gloriously bared for the other.

Booth's throat felt tight as he spanned her trim waist in his hands and trailed his touch down to her curvy hips. His eyes skimmed up to her breasts, full and pale and perfect. "Fantastic," he murmured, leaning up to capture a swaying breast in his mouth, sucking harder than he had so far.

"More," she panted, arching her back and shoving more of her flesh toward him, her body begging in tandem with her words. "More, more, more."

Booth caressed her thighs, letting the side of one hand slip between them, sliding along her slit, and he could feel how wet she was. When she ground her hips downward, wanting more of his touch, he was helpless to resist her. Palming her core, he pressed upward, letting her ride his hand, the very hand that had started this entire thing.

With his lips still wrapped around one tight nipple, he let his top teeth gently scrape against its underside, eliciting a wild moan from his partner's parted lips. He wanted more of her.

Rotating his hand on her, he let his other hand smooth down her back until he was cupping her gorgeous bottom, pressing with both hands as she rode between them. Her own hands pressed to his shoulders as she stared straight ahead. Booth watched as her eyes squeezed shut and he saw the moment before she was about to come apart against his hand.

He wanted her orgasm, but she had another idea. "I'm not coming without you, Booth," she stated, quietly, but confidently.

And she didn't. She took his almost painfully hard penis in her smooth hand, her fingers wrapping around his size. A soft hum escaped her lips as she stroked him, admiring his length and thickness. "Not without you," she repeated before she rose over him, positioning him where he belonged. She gritted her teeth as she rotated her hips, until finally, he was embedded up to the hilt in hot, wet, tight…_so fucking tight_...home beyond his wildest dreams.

Her breathing was ragged, and her neck muscles slightly tensed as she began a soft rocking motion. Booth's hands fell to her hips as he followed her rhythm, gritting his teeth in an effort to help her keep her promise. He wasn't coming without her. He wasn't going anywhere without her either.

Not anymore.

"Faster," she begged, though she was the one who'd set the pace.

But he didn't complain. Instead he stretched his legs, planting his feet against the other end of the couch. The pressure gave him leverage to buck beneath her, making each and every slide of his cock in her body even deeper and fuller.

"Yes," she rasped, her neck rotating in pure ecstasy. Her hair fell around her shoulders, her breasts crowned and bounced with every forward piston of her hips. "Fuck, you're amazing, Bones. So fucking gorgeous."

Her hips began a circular rotation, the hum in the back of her throat grew deeper, and her body grew wetter. "You are quite fucking amazing yourself, Booth," she repeated his words. "I believe I've always thought so."

Her breathy and practical compliment knocked loose a tumbler of his control, and he matched her rhythm. One of his hands moved to her stomach and his thumb burrowed its way between her thighs. He slicked it around her core a few times until he had enough moisture to settle in. He set up a tapping rhythm, not applying any pressure.

"Oh yeah," his queen of silence barely articulated. Booth watched as Brennan's eyes seemed to snap with awareness. Then she was leaning close to him, her forehead resting against his. Booth felt himself tighten, almost to the point of no return. But then he felt her flutter around him and realized they were going to come, both of them.

"Bones," he growled, and she caught the sound with her own mouth, taking possession of what was hers, what he'd given her all those years ago when he'd first called her that.

And he took possession too, clasping her bottom in his hands and thrusting upward, spilling into her, and feeling the way she clenched on him, coming so hard, he wasn't sure he would survive.

But he did, and she did too, and when their breathing returned to halfway normal, he felt her press a kiss to his shoulder.

"Damn, Bones," Booth groaned, one hand smoothing over her hair and down her back. "This is my couch. Not…well, not exactly the nicest."

He felt the blush on his neck and cheeks, and heard the vulnerability in his voice. But she didn't look up, didn't do anything but snuggle deeper into his chest, pressing another kiss where his shoulder met his neck. "I want to be where you are, Booth," was all she said as she rested her head near his arm.

Booth's arms wrapped around her and he considered her words. "I want to be where you are too, Bones."

He felt her smile against his skin. Felt the soft trace of her fingers against his chest. Felt the slippery glide of her hair over his neck. And he felt the sure beat of her heart.

They'd been doing it a lot lately, making room for one another. From then on, it was less conscious, and more…just _being._

_-b&b-_


	30. Eros

Hola! This is a smutty (hopefully!) little one-shot dedicated to the lovely and talented SleeplessInAtlanta, who deserves only good things :)

I needed a little inspiration, so I turned to twitter for help, and received a suggestion for "The first time Brennan drinks again" or something like that (as now I can't seem to find the tweet! If it was your idea, take credit, whoever you are! )

Can't you just imagine Brennan being annoyed with Booth having a beer when she can't? Haha... That's not really what this story is about...it's mostly just a quick one night stand of a one shot.

**-b&b-**

"Whoa…" Booth laughed and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Brennan tossed back another quick shot and her eyes widened, and she let out the cutest little gasp as the alcohol worked its way down her throat.

"Order me another, Booth," she practically slammed the empty glass against his chest. "That was delicious".

"Okay…" he stared, wide-eyed, as Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and pulled her away into the large, loud crowd of dancers. He rolled his shoulders when Hodgins slapped him on the back.

Hodgins leaned against the bar next to Booth and signaled for his own drink. "So apparently Dr. B. told Angela she wanted to have fun tonight."

Booth grunted in agreement and tilted his beer bottle up to his mouth. His practiced eyes scanned the crowd, and it was barely a heartbeat before he saw her. She was smiling, her hair curled against her shoulders and back. Her dress was high in the front but then gave way almost all the way down to the small of her back. Booth's palm wrapped around his cold beer as he remembered pressing his hand to her warm skin. She'd been so…_deliberate_ as she'd gotten ready for the evening, making Booth check, double check and triple check all of the details. "_Yes, the hotel is booked, yes, your dad is staying the night, yes, we'll have an entire night to ourselves_," he'd repeated over and over, and the little glimmer in her eyes when he zipped up the small back of her dress made his pulse beat.

"Yeah," he acknowledged Hodgins' words with a nod. It was true. She'd been determined to have a great time.

_And drink alcohol_, she'd insisted, a braggy smile on her face. _An ample amount, perhaps._

Booth had laughed at the time, but as he watched her now, he realized she was more than tipsy, and his mouth curved up in a smile. He set his empty bottle on the bar and pushed off from his bar stool, navigating his way through the crowded floor until he could wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She was gently flared still from the birth of their baby, but she still fit so damn well against him. He buried his face in her neck and smiled against her skin when she began a needy little bump and grind against him. She was drunk. And she was in his arms.

Angela eyed them and then laughed, leaning in as if to tell Brennan a secret. But from his position, he could hear every word.

"Drunk sex, sweetie…it's one of the best kinds!" Angela grinned cheekily and backed away, but not before calling a "Right, Booth?" over her shoulder. Booth clutched his partner closer to him and dropped a quick kiss on her shoulder. She turned around immediately and gave him that wide eyed considering look. But this time, he could tell she wasn't quite as perfectly brilliant as normal. He'd seen her tipsy before—lots of times, and the memories swirled around in his mind like the strobe lights on the club floor. But he'd never had drunk sex with her.

They'd had frantic comfort sex, soft happy sex, hard passionate sex, and just about everything in between. But their late night drinks had morphed into a beer for him and a tea for her until she'd been nearly seven months along and stated that if she couldn't have beer, then neither could he. He'd laughed at her challenge, but like with most everything, had given in to her, for her. Not for her tea—hell no, but…no beer.

But that was over, and she'd been sucking back drinks as quickly as she could, turning him on like crazy and making him wonder just what drunk sex with Bones _would _be like…

**-b&b-**

She was…_bossy_ and flirty, and fun, and so damn cute he could hardly take it. Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her close and pressed her hard against the elevator wall. She moaned deliciously and rubbed one of her legs against his.

"You're drunk," he accused playfully, skimming his hand from her waist to just below her breast. She arched and gave a pitiful whimper when he kept his fingers firm in that spot. Booth chuckled and kissed away her adorable pout. "I like it," he insisted, and when their elevator doors opened, he picked her up easily and held her against their hotel suite door. His mouth found hers, and their tongues tangled as he tried to dig the key card from his jeans pocket. He gasped against her lips when her fingers brushed his aside and deftly slid the plastic card from his pocket. It felt rushed, and even though they'd now officially been sleeping together for an entire year, this was erotic. Maybe it was the way he tasted tequila on her tongue. Maybe it was the way she ripped his shirt straight down the middle. Maybe it was the white luxury sheets on the expansive bed they wouldn't have to make in the morning. Maybe it was the way she writhed beneath him. She took his breath away, and he reared up, growing harder in his jeans at the sight of her spread out beneath him. They'd made love and even fucked more than a few times, but this was sex. Good, drunk, _oh yeah, just like that_ sex.

It felt like a first time as Booth pinned Brennan's fingers above her head with one of his large hands. She arched deliciously beneath him and when his hand smoothed under the hem of her dress, she spread her legs as wide as they would go. Booth growled as he quickly fingered the soaked scrap of lace between her thighs. "MmmMmmmMmmm," she rocked against his touch, begging without words for a harder pressure.

"You're so damn hot, Bones," he placed sucking kisses along her neck and throat, and he released her hands to slide down the bed. He lifted the material of her dress over his head and settled between the warm damp cocoon of her sex. He led with his tongue and licked at the soft lace, over and over, pushing it gently against her clit and core with his lips until the material molded wetly to her folds. Her fingers sank in alternating presses between his bare shoulders and his fabric covered head. "I could lick you for hours, baby," he murmured, unsure whether or not she could even hear him. Booth used his tongue and lips to move the lace aside and then he buried his face between her legs and thrust his tongue inside of her.

"Booth! Ohhhhhhh…" she undulated against his mouth, clamping his face with her pretty thighs. All the while, Booth kept up the raspy torment of his tongue along her walls, and then he brought one hand up. He used his thumb to rub the moistened lace against her puckered clit as he lapped at her in quick devastating strokes. "OhOhOhOhOhOh," she fucked his mouth and he felt her rise up to a sitting position. It was still dark beneath her dress, and then it was brighter as he felt her move the fabric away so she could watch him. _Erotic_. It felt like the most decadent porn. From his position, he could see that she'd loosened the top of her dress, and the material was pooled at her waist, leaving her bare and perfect breasts on sweet display for his hungry, light starved eyes. She was like the sun and moon combined, and he worshiped her, using the knowledge he'd gained from loving her body for the past year to take her up and over the edge into a honeyed climax around his tongue.

Her hands molded to his biceps and she gently tugged as she fell back against the pillow in release. "Up here," she commanded as best she could, her hips still rotating with aftershocks.

Booth pressed his hands to the mattress and slid up her body until he could capture her lips with his. She gave a soft tentative gasp, and then her tongue lightly traced the seam of his lips. He couldn't help but groan and thrust his hips between her still spread thighs.

"Off," she ran her thumbs under the waistband of the back of his jeans. "Now." Instead of helping him, she just kept rubbing sinuously against him. Booth moaned and tried to shove his pants down, but eventually he rolled to his back to finish the job. Before he was quite done, she was straddling him and pressing his wide shoulders back against the bed. Booth kicked his shoes and pants off of his legs just as Brennan fisted him in her hand and gave him two exquisite strokes before sliding down his shaft at the perfect angle.

He clenched her dress in his hands and shoved it up and over her head until she was as naked as he was. She was snug around him, like slick, wet satin gripping his shaft, and the intensely erotic sensation made his head spin. It wasn't long until he was panting her name and pulling her body down to his. He wrapped his arms around her and rode her from below, pistoning so hard, he thought something might catch fire. Her nipples were tight against his chest, her belly soft against his stomach muscles, and her lips were so fucking sexy against his. Damn, she could kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ohhhh yeah," he gasped out as his balls tightened and he tensed to come. "Damn, Bones….ohhhhhhhhh," he groaned in pure pleasure as he pulsed inside of her in long, wet strokes.

She was quivering and he felt her clench and realized she'd come with him. Feeling cocky and satisfied, he couldn't hold back the grin when she whimpered as his cock slipped out of her.

Booth smiled and tucked Brennan's hair away from her face as he kissed her lips and moved to her side. "You're gonna have a headache tomorrow," he warned, pressing a soft kiss to her temple and cupping a soft breast in his hand.

Brennan stretched lazily and pressed closer to him, nuzzling his neck. "You'll make it better, right?"

Booth's heart picked up speed, and he kissed her head. "You betcha, baby." He kissed her cheek and her neck and then moved lower to take one of her soft nipples into his mouth. "Every damn day," he murmured around her sweet flesh. And he didn't plan to wait until morning, either.


	31. A Family Affair

_Hello everyone!_

_Well, it is September, and as SleeplessinAtlanta mentioned in her most recent story, she and I are attempting a pre-premiere post-a-thon, with posts each day from yesterday (her) to the premiere!_

_This little short one shot is dedicated to the lovely beloved Bones pal **brainysmrfs** who is awesome, and whom I adore. She also loves Sweets, so this little snippet is in her honor. No smut, just some family timez._

-b&b-

Booth sighed heavily as he sank into the couch, the small tumbler of scotch resting between his thumb and index finger. "Finally, Friday night," he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, turning only his neck to see Brennan sitting next to him with Christine.

The little girl deliberately fell forward from her mother, reaching toward Booth with both arms. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, keeping his arm around her teeny waist as she patted his face and talked to him in happy jibberish.

He groaned when there was a knock at the door. "Bones, you expecting company?"

"No," she replied and dusted off her pants. "But I'll get the door."

Booth rubbed his nose against Christine's belly, and Brennan could hear their daughter laughing when she opened the door.

"Oh," she blinked in surprise. "Sweets. Hello." She motioned him inside, and he nodded. It was somewhat of an awkward exchange, considering up until a few weeks prior, he'd had his own key and didn't need to ring the doorbell. But this was the first time he'd been to their home since he'd officially moved out.

"Hey Sweets," Booth nodded from the couch. "Did you forget something?"

Sweets just stood there for a moment, looking around. "No, no…I have all of my things."

Booth and Brennan shared a glance when he didn't say anything else.

"Is there something wrong?" Brennan finally asked.

Sweets met her eyes and flushed a bit. "No…everything's fine. I just…"

"Ah," Booth laughed. "He misses us, Bones."

Sweets rolled his eyes, but immediately moved to pick up Christine from Booth's lap. "I missed _this_ little one," he smiled when Christine came right to him. He sat down immediately, and Brennan shared another look with Booth as she took her place beside him on the couch. "Christine likes her Uncle Lance, doesn't she?" he cooed.

"It does make sense that you would miss us, Sweets," Brennan pointed out. "After all, while we aren't technically related, we do have elements of a family unit."

"It's true," Booth agreed and grabbed his drink again, placing his other hand against Brennan's back. She leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're basically like a little brother."

"Booth's obviously," Brennan added, and he flinched.

"What? Why mine?"

Brennan's eyebrows rose. "First of all, you spend quite a lot of time together, and you seek one another out for advice, and good-natured ribbing."

"No, no way," Booth scoffed. "Please, if anything, he's YOUR brother. No one in my family would ever just spout out everything we know all the time."

"If by that you mean the utilization of superior intellect, then I suppose you're correct."

Booth grinned at her slightly cool tone. "Of course I am."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then again, Sweets _does_ have your ability to adapt in most social situations," Brennan added. "Therefore, he is more likely to be _your_ sibling than mine."

"He likes classical music."

"He has the same color eyes as you."

"He likes karaoke"

"He likes the upstairs bathtub."

Booth's eyes grew darker . "Okay, Bones, how about this. He always has to be right. THAT'S what makes him the most like you."

"Interesting. I disagree. He's always prone to offering up solutions based on emotion or inner vibes and nonsense, and that makes him like you!"

Sweets cleared his throat and they both stopped to look at him. A flush crossed Brennan's features and Booth leaned forward. "Um, sorry about that, Sweets," he nodded.

Sweets just smiled and looked back and forth between the two of them. "You're fighting over me. That's all I've ever wanted."

Both Brennan and Booth recoiled slightly.

"Fighting?" she repeated.

"Please, I don't think so." Booth agreed.

They shared an amused look. "You're way off, Sweets. That was merely a discussion," Brennan reiterated.

"Exactly," Booth pointed and then stood up. "A discussion."

Sweets held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

Booth turned to back into the kitchen. "I'm gonna order Chinese. Bones, do you want the usual?"

"Yes, please," she answered and then picked up her daughter, tossing her a bit in the air and making her laugh. "And be sure to get what Sweets his usual as well."

"Already on it," Booth called from the kitchen.

Brennan eyed Sweets for a moment. "You _are_ staying for dinner, correct?"

Sweets just smiled and leaned back in the chair. "Sure."

-b&b-


End file.
